Heavenly Darkness
by NeverMinder
Summary: Desde hace mucho tiempo, Hakutaku lleva lidiando con un terrible problema. Una pesadilla que poco a poco ha ido ganándole terreno, que ha ido tornándose cada vez más fuerte, y que poco a poco va consumiéndole. A pesar de ser un dios, Hakutaku no puede evitar pensar que, por desgracia, está jugando a un juego al que será incapaz de darle la vuelta...[Houzuki x Hakutaku x ?] EN PAUSA
1. 1-Shadows Among the Light

**El comienzo de un fic en el que trataremos sobre el lado más oscuro y escondido de Hakutaku: Kurotaku.**

**Contendrá yaoi, pero intentaré que sea más angst y descriptivo que otra cosa, lo siento mucho u.u**

**Me perdonaréis si tardo en escribir los capítulos...de hecho debería estar estudiando y terminando otro fic y no escribiendo esto : DDDD**

En el mundo existen los humanos.

Los humanos pueblan la tierra. Los humanos crecen en ella. Nacen, viven y mueren. Los humanos son la especie que camina en la faz de este mundo.

Pero no están solos.

Más allá de ellos, hay dioses, hay demonios, hay espíritus, hay un mundo sobrenatural. Hay dioses que existen tanto de verdad como en la mente de los humanos, y otros que jamás creyeron que podrían haber, así como la mitología ha creado ciertas deidades que no han tenido lugar nunca.

Los dioses, espíritus y demonios son muy diferentes de los humanos. Ellos son inmortales, son antiguos, son sabios a su manera, y poderosos, muy poderosos. Son conocedores de grandes artes y ciencias, poseedores de increíbles artefactos y testigos de siglos y siglos de historia. Algunos de ellos son alabados aún hoy día y los convierten en auténticos centros de fe.

Los dioses, espíritus y demonios son muy diferentes de los humanos.

Y sin embargo, no pueden evitar parecerse en algunas cosas.

Como los humanos, estaban muy ocupados. Tenían que trabajar y organizarse, pero como los humanos, también sabían divertirse. Muchos, prácticamente todos, sabían amar e incluso odiar. Muchos podían bromear y pasarlo bien, tener amistades, sus propias vidas, e incluso esperanzas y sueños.

Pero de la misma forma que pueden soñar, pueden tener pesadillas.

Como a los humanos, no tienen ninguna diferencia. Son solo malos sueños. Sueños inconclusos, llenos de vacío, llenos de incertidumbre, llenos de obstáculos y penalidades. No sería la primera ni la última vez que un inmortal se queja por tener que aguantar pesadillas durante toda su vida. Pero como todo, no deja de ser algo irreal, algo encerrado en la mente y subconsciente del usuario.

Excepto…para él.

Desde hacía tiempo, y con tiempo se habla de siglos, Hakutaku había tenido mal sueño. No era algo raro, dado que, quisiera o no, se empezaba a hacer viejo, por así decirlo. Las primeras veces que había tenido pesadillas había sido ya milenios atrás, y habían sido tan esporádicos y distintos entre sí, que apenas les había prestado atención. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, las décadas y los siglos, algo empezó a visitarle en sueños.

Y podía recordarlo.

Oscuridad…

En una inmensa oscuridad, podía ver bajo sus pies una superficie pulida y brillante, como una delgada capa de cristal. Todo estaba consumido en sombras, pero él podía ver; incluso podía ver su reflejo.

Sin embargo, no era él quien se reflejaba.

Las primeras veces que soñó con eso, intentó no hacerle mucho caso. Pero cada vez que tenía pesadillas, el patrón se repetía. Y a cada sueño, veía más claro su reflejo. Cada vez más a menudo. Una vez al año pasó a ser una vez al mes. Una vez al mes pasó a ser una vez a la semana.

Hubo un día que logró verlo completamente, y deseó no volver a tener pesadillas nunca más.

No tuvo mucha suerte buscando remedios. Comenzó experimentando con plantas y drogas. Probó con todo tipo de hierbas y frutas. Probó con el opio, probó todo tipo de sustancias. Logró crear toda una gran biblioteca de botánica y medicina, y remedios para toda clase de dolores, pero no había nada que mitigara sus pesadillas.

"Lárgate. Fuera" susurraba en sus sueños oscuros, evitando mirar su reflejo en esas tinieblas. Y aún así, sabía que su reflejo le devolvía una sonrisa.

Por fin, logró dar con algo que podía mitigar esas pesadillas. Descubrió que acompañando el lecho con alguna señorita o con unas buenas botellas de alcohol, y entonces caía en la cama y su mente estaba tan embriagada y borrosa que no podía verlo. Al día siguiente sufría de resacas y náuseas, sí…pero nada comparado al pavor, por así decirlo, que le tenía a esa cosa.

"Esto es ridículo. He creado una fachada de borrachuzo y de mujeriego para escaparme de una…pesadilla" pensaba a veces. Muy pocas veces, a decir verdad. De alguna forma, temía que _eso_ lograra a penetrar en sus pensamientos.

Así, podía pasar sus días más o menos con normalidad.

Pero no siempre.

La cosa…

La cosa había empeorado notablemente. Lo sabía.

Lo sabía porque cuando caía a su cama muerto de cansancio y con la lengua pastosa de quemarse la garganta con el alcohol, y caía casi en un profundo y borroso sueño, _él _volvía a aparecer.

-…Hakutaku~

Por favor, no.

-Hakutaku, ¿has vuelto a beber?-preguntaba la melosa voz.

Hakutaku veía oscuridad. Sabía que estaba en sueños, más o menos, y no podía despertar. Se sentía débil. A veces eso ocurría y lo maldecía todo. No movió su cabeza ni se atrevió a mirar al suelo de su pesadilla, donde su reflejo le hablaba con voz dulzona.

-No te sienta bien beber-decía esta-. Te duele la cabeza. ¿No te sientes mal? Deberías de dormir un poco. ¿No estás cansado?

-No. Cállate ya.

-¡Que desagradable eres conmigo! Hoy no has traído señoritas contigo, ¿no?

Cállate, cállate, largo. Quiero despertar, pensaba el dios.

-Dime, Hakutaku~ ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí~?

Esa pregunta.

Desde hacía siglos, le hacía esa pregunta. Le empezaba a hablar con voz melosa, le hacía bromas de mal gusto, comentarios desagradables, y luego le preguntaba cuándo saldría de allí.

-Te noto cansado, Gran Bestia Blanca.

-Aún tengo para varios milenios más.

-¿De verdad vas a tenerme aquí dentro varios milenios más?-preguntó con voz dolida su reflejo. Hakutaku se tensó. Sabía que con eso le lanzaba una amenaza. Varios milenios más de pesadillas, y quién sabe si diarias.

-Sí que los tengo. No me hables como si fuera un idiota, pedazo de monstruo-espetó Hakutaku con soberbia y orgullo propios de un ser celestial-.¿Qué tal si te vas ya? Me estorbas más que una piedra en el zapato. No, me estorbas más que Houzuki. Mira si me estorbas.

-Hm….

Aunque Hakutaku se negaba a mirar, intuía que el reflejo se había agachado para acercarse a él y verlo mejor.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad de verdad? ¿Y qué pasa si me quedo?

-Por favor-carraspeó Hakutaku-. He aguantado cosas peores. He visto los sacrificios humanos de los emperadores, he visto como las madres se comían a sus hijos en la época de hambrunas, los campos de concentración, las matanzas del opio, el asesinato de niñas, los cadáveres de la gran muralla*. ¿De verdad crees que tú puedes ser mayor problema que todo eso?

Se hizo el silencio. Y entonces, Hakutaku oyó un crujido. Un crujido que nunca había oído nunca en su repetitivo sueño, y entonces sí que miró a la pulida superficie.

Ahí estaba él.

_Él._

Era prácticamente él. Con el pelo corto. Las ropas de farmacéutico. Los rasgos claramente asiáticos. Incluso el pañuelo en su cabeza y su colgante en la oreja. Pero a la vez, era distinto.

Tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos claros. Sus ropas eran negras, y le daban un aspecto fúnebre e incluso siniestro. El colgante de su oreja no era rojo y dorado, sino que lila y verde. Y más aún, tenía en su rostro dibujada una gran sonrisa divertida.

-¿No lo crees así, Hakutaku? ¿No crees que no puedo serlo?-preguntó. Dio un golpecito con su dedo índice al cristal que los separaba, y éste se agrietó. Era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, y Hakutaku retrocedió.

Despierta, despierta. Despierta de una vez. Deja de dormir. Despierta.

-¿No estás cansado de haber visto todo eso durante tanto tiempo, Hakutaku~?-preguntó el otro-. ¿No crees que es hora de descansar y, no sé, dejarme tomar las riendas?

-¿Y por qué debería?

Los ojos del otro brillaron.

-Porque estás cansado, Hakutaku. Cansado, dolido, angustiado de tantos milenios de sangre que han manchado tu…nuestro, país, y que has fallado como bestia de la buena fortuna.

Hakutaku se mordió el labio. Al sentir dolor, se obligó a mordérselo con más fuerza; quizás así despertara. Notó incluso una gota de sangre caerle, pero no despertaba.

Despierta. Despierta. ¡Ya!

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!-se defendió Hakutaku-. ¡Tú no me vas a suplantar nunca, no necesito de tu ayuda, pedazo estúpido de sombra!-gritó, dando una patada al suelo. Este se volvió a agrietar, pero al lado contrario, y el alter ego de la deidad se apartó, sorprendido.

-¡Vaya! Para tener más de cuatro mil años te conservas fuerte.

-Largo de aquí-Hakutaku cerró los ojos. Ojalá así también pudiera dejar de escuchar-. No quiero volver a verte. Entiéndelo de una vez. Tú no tienes lugar aquí, en mis pesadillas, ni dentro de mí, ni en ninguna parte, Kurotaku.

Kurotaku no dijo nada. Simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Eso, Hakutaku, es lo que crees tú.

Se hizo el silencio. Un largo silencio. A Hakutaku le empezó a doler la cabeza y sus ojos quemaron. Cuando los abrió, estaba en su cama. Le dolían las sienes y tenía la garganta seca, el estómago revuelto, y la piel cubierta de sudor. Estaba despierto.

Había sido otra vez una estúpida pesadilla…. Otra estúpida pesadilla en el que ese idiota, al que había bautizado (¿o deducido quién era?) como Kurotaku, le había impedido descansar. El alcohol en esa ocasión no había sido suficiente para ahuyentarlo de su mente, pero el suficiente para dejarle el cuerpo destrozado.

Al menos, como siempre, había sido una pesadilla.

Pero cuando se incorporó para levantarse y despejarse, notó que tenía el labio inferior húmedo. Pasó el dedo índice por él y cuando lo apartó, frunció el ceño y se mantuvo quieto, sentado en la cama, durante diez minutos. Eso era nuevo. No le había ocurrido antes.

Esa era su sangre.

_Vamos, Hakutaku…._

_Tarde o temprano, tendrás que dejarme salir…_

**Continuará...**

**Prontito, más!**

_Notas:  
>*Todas esas cosas ocurrieron realmente en China:<em>

_En una dinastía, los emperadores se llevaban al otro mundo a la corte entera, matándolas si hacía falta._

_En la gran hambruna de Hepei,si no me equivoco, fue tal la hambruna que se dieron casos de canibalismo y se comían a los bebés._

_En la 2GM, los japoneses crearon campos de concentración en Nanjing y masacraron millones de chinos._

_La muralla china es famosa por su extensión, pero no todos saben que los cadáveres de los que la construyeron están bajo sus cimientos; aquel obrero que moría de cansancio construyendo la muralla, era enterrado ahí._

_Lo del opio se remonta a la guerra del opio contra Inglaterra, que metió el opio desde la India para negociar con China por el té. El opio fue tan adictivo y destruía la salud de millones y millones de chinos, y tras la guerra, China quedó en una situación económica, social y espiritual terrible. Dicho de otra forma; Inglaterra metió una sustancia adictiva en China para conseguir sus propios intereses, y China no pudo hacer nada._

_Lo de la matanza de niñas se remonta a que durante mucho tiempo, e incluso hasta la fecha, se querían más niños que niñas, seguramente siguiendo el modelo de educación confuciana en la que el apellido de la familia debe de perdurar y heredarse, cosa que no podía hacerse con las niñas, que adoptaban el apellido del marido. Muchas niñas fueron asesinadas._


	2. 2-Bloody Tears

**Cuando dije que era una vaga que no subía capítulos no mentía xDD**

**Por suerte tengo un esquema entero hecho de cuántos capítulos habrá y demás. Siento que vaya a un ritmo tan lento... Un momento, no lo siento! e_é**

**Soy atroz.**

**En fin... Poco a poco a Hakutaku le siguen crispando los nervios... y si encima Hoozuki no mete baza...**

**No digo más, disfruten de la lectura. O algo así.**

Todo va bien. Todo va bien, Hakutaku. Todo va bien.

Una y otra vez, el farmacéutico y médico del paraíso se repetía eso. Como un mantra mágico, como un rezo. Lo cierto es que en chino sonaba casi poético, casi como un consejo de _El Arte de la Guerra _ de Sun Tzu*, como una cita del _Libro del Tao_ de Lao Zi**.

Sin embargo, por mucho que se dijera eso cada día, cada hora, sabía que cuanto uno más necesitaba una medicina era cuando peor se encontraba. Quisiera o no, era consciente de que no iba a mejor.

"Te odio, Kurotaku" pensaba, deseando que pudiera oírlo. Quizás pudiera. "Te odio con toda mi alma. Desaparece"

Durante el día, no había respuesta alguna a sus quejas. Por la noche, la cosa no era igual. Lo veía periódicamente, y aunque a veces no se acordaba, sabía que así era porque al despertar e ir al baño, al mirarse al espejo, sus ojeras delataban una noche terrible, una noche penosa y dolorosa luchando contra algo dentro de sí mismo.

Él intentaba ignorarlo todo. Pero Momotaro se había dado cuenta.

-Señor….-dijo aquella mañana, trayéndole a Hakutaku unas hierbas que le había pedido-. No tiene buena pinta. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Hakutaku no respondió enseguida. Cogió las mimosas*** que Momotaro le había traído y tarareando, las cortó con cuidado y echó a la olla.

-¿Hm? ¿Esto?

-No ha estado bebiendo de nuevo, ¿no? ¡Señor!-exclamó entonces-. Tiene sangre en el labio….

Hakutaku se frotó la boca con el dorso de la mano y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Echar un trago? ¿Por la noche? ¿Por qué debería? ¿Esto? Nada que no se arregle, no seas tan sensible-se rió. Claro que no había bebido, maldita sea, pensó. Claro que esa herida no era nada. Quizás debería haberlo hecho, haber bebido, pero no había sido la ocasión. Y aún así, prefería que pensara que se había embriagado a que había pasado mala noche por culpa de…. Bueno.

Momotaro titubeó, pasándole a los becarios del médico alguna que otra hierba que necesitaran para sus propias medicinas.

-No tiene pinta de que haya bebido, señor-dijo con cuidado-. Últimamente….

-¿Sí? ¿Últimamente?-preguntó Hakutaku, intentando que no se notara en su voz un deje de peligro y distancia.

-Últimamente tiene pinta de estar algo bajo de energías. ¿Come bien? ¿No estará ligando con muchas chicas? ¿No trabaja demasiado? Parece como si no durmiera bien o similar….

_Claro que no duermo bien. Ojalá pudiera dormir bien. Me estoy planeando ni dormir. Quizás beber café. Sí, café. Pero no puedo. Ojalá pudiera dormir. Dormir de verdad. Ahora mismo echo de menos dormir sin estar borracho o cansado. Ojalá pudiera dormir con normalidad una sola noche. Por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor._

-¿Cómo explicarte que las señoritas ocupan tantas de mis energías, Momotaro?-se rió Hakutaku, removiendo la medicina y añadiéndole algo de ajenjo-. Ya me conoces. Las damas quieren un poco de mí, yo debo dárselo. Soy caballeroso.

-Señor…-suspiró Momotaro. Sin embargo, meneó la cabeza y cambió de tema-. Debería de descansar más; las señoritas podrían…esperar un poco, ya sabe, usted es solo uno y ellas deben de ser…muchas.

Sí, muchas señoritas. _Ojalá_.

-¿Eh, tú crees?-Hakutaku puso un fingido mohín de disgusto-. Pero pero yo…

-Nada de peros, señor-suspiró nuevamente su ayudante-. Supongo que lo entiendo, pero debería de relajarse un poco.

Hakutaku asintió con la cabeza, mostrando falso desacuerdo y pesar, pero agradecía que Momotaro hubiera pensado que en realidad él estaba…

-Quizás debería de echarse un rato, señor-propuso Momotaro-. No tiene buen aspecto. Yo terminaré esto por usted.

_…__**No.**_

-¿Cómo dices?

-No se encuentra bien, se divierte y trabajo demasiado. Déjeme esto a mí y descanse un rato-ofreció Momotaro, cogiendo la olla y poniéndola en otra mesa-. Sé cómo preparar esta medicina, la he visto como la hace, no se preocupe-dijo con una cándida sonrisa.

Hakutaku se quedó paralizado, aún con la cuchara con la que había estado removiendo la medicina en la mano. No sabía qué hacer. No quería ir a su cuarto a echarse. Estaba cansado, sí, mucho, pero descansar no sería su solución. Se sentía muy frustrado, pero no quería culpar a Momotaro; su ayudante siempre le había sido de gran ayuda y siempre había velado por él, sabía que lo hacía con su mejor intención.

-Pero, yo…

-Señor, piense que si ahora está cansado, si al menos descansa un poco luego estará suficientemente fresco como para aguantar más tiempo despierto-dijo Momotaro-. Para…beber o lo que quiera que haga con sus fuerzas, supongo.

Hakutaku pensó detenidamente esas palabras. Lo comparó ridículamente con la hibernación, y quizás no estuviera tan mal encaminado. Como los castigos del Infierno: millones de años de castigo para luego poder disfrutar del paraíso.

"Este va a ser mi infierno personal".

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón-dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Notaba que le dolían los músculos de la cara-. Me echaré un rato entonces.

Si con tres horas de sueño tortuoso podía luego permanecer un día entero despierto, quizás le compensaba, consideró.

-En ese caso, yo….

Ojalá hubiera podido terminar la frase cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Uh? ¿Teníamos clientes hoy?-se preguntó Momotaro, yendo a abrir.

Hakutaku estaba seguro de que no tenían ningún encargo pendiente, y tampoco le preocupaba mucho quién pudiera ser; sería algo rápido y podría irse a dormir en paz. Pero ojalá, de entre todos, no hubiera sido él.

-Buenas tardes. Momotaro-saludó el demonio-. Vaca gorda.

-¡A mí no me llames vaca gorda, subespecie de unicornio retrasado!-gritó Hakutaku. Notó un pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza, y ver la clara parsimonia en el rostro de Hoozuki le crispaba aún más-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-… Unicornio retrasado…-repitió Hoozuki, agitando su maza-. Vaca gorda, últimamente, cada vez que te emborrachas, tus neuronas formas expresiones de lo más ofensivas. Debería de hacer terapia contigo para que no vuelvas a decir cosas así….

-¡Deja de agitar tu arma en mi tienda!-espetó Hakutaku-. ¿A qué has venido?

-Hm…-Hoozuki dejó su kanabo apoyado en la pared de la entrada y se acercó al mostrador-. El Gran Rey Enma se ha vuelto a hacer daño en la espalda. He intentado acupuntura y electrochoques, pero el Dios de los Truenos tenía una cita hoy y no he podido encontrarle. Necesito alguna medicina tuya que haga que el Gran Rey Enma deje de gritar y llorar, tiene trabajo que hacer.

-Tsk-gruñó Hakutaku-. Haber empezado por ahí-dijo, yendo a los cajones de medicinas. Juraría que tenía algo precisamente para la ocasión. Y luego, a dormir. O algo. No lo sabía.

-Lo siento mucho, señor, Hakutaku hoy no se encuentra muy bien-se disculpó Momotaro-. Está un poco irascible, ha debido de pasar mala noche y…

-¿Otra vez yendo de juerga, Hakutaku?-preguntó Hoozuki. El chino no dijo nada, rebuscando en los armarios-. No pienso darte ningún yen más para pagarle las tarifas a Daji. ¿Has estado bebiendo de nuevo?

-…Claro que no, maldita sea-susurró Hakutaku, aunque sabía que no lo creerían. Encontró una bolsita con medicinas y se la tendió a Hoozuki.

-Mientes tanto como respiras, vaca gorda.

Oh, cállate. Cállate. _Cállate._

-Para ser una criatura celestial, lo cierto es que algún día tendrás tu propia zona en el infierno…-continuó diciendo el demonio, guardando el medicamento y sacando el dinero para pagarlo.

-Lo dudo mucho…-dijo Hakutaku entre dientes. Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, pero no borró su sonrisa. Si borraba la sonrisa, nada parecería normal-. No pisaría ese suelo mientras siguieras con vida.

-Supongo que las criaturas divinas también se hacen viejas y se vuelven un tanto inútiles-continuó pinchando el demonio-. ¿No has pensado en jubilarte y darle tu trabajo a otro, vaca gorda?

…

**_Eso, Hakutaku. ¿Por qué no me dejas que haga tu trabajo?_**

-¡Cállate de una vez y llévate esa porquería!-gritó Hakutaku. Hoozuki aún tenía el dinero en la mano, tendida para dársela, y no se esperaba que Hakutaku la golpeara con la suya, tirando el dinero al suelo-. ¡Vete de aquí, llévate la medicina y no vuelvas! ¡No quiero ni tu dinero!

Por lo general, cualquier situación así hubiera desencadenado en una pelea de palabras o puños entre ambos, entre demonio y deidad, pero no fue así. Hoozuki no reaccionó, quizás sorprendido ante semejante respuesta, poco usual en los años en los que se conocían el uno a otro, y Hakutaku se encerró en su cuarto, dejando que el único sonido que resonara en aquel momento fuera el portazo que dio.

Echó el pestillo. Se tiró a la cama. Bajó las persianas. Se hizo un ovillo y abrazó la almohada. Se sentía francamente mal. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que discutía con Hoozuki, ni la última ni primera vez que el demonio usaba esas mismas palabras. Pero aquella ocasión, alguien había dado una tercera opinión, alguien había irrumpido en esa discusión, y aunque quería que fuera producto de su mente, lo había oído alto y claro.

Oyó también tras las paredes como Momotaro se disculpaba con Hoozuki por su comportamiento, y como la puerta de la tienda se cerraba. Al fin se había ido. Al fin se había ido.

Estaba cansado, y muy dolido. Cerró los ojos. La oscuridad de su cuarto inundó también su mente. Notaba la respiración agitada, luego relajada, agitada de nuevo, pausada otra vez.

Tranquilo, tranquilo, Hakutaku, no ha sido nada. Todo va bien.

Tranquilo.

**_Tranquilo._**

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la oscuridad era algo más que la que llenaba su cuarto.

-Tranquilo, Hakutaku, todo irá bien-dijo una voz melosa.

-…No. Cállate. Eres producto de mi imaginación. Ahora mismo estoy despierto.

-Oye, nadie dijo que tuvieras que estar dormido para que pudiéramos hablar. ¿No te gusta conversar conmigo?

-¡Creo que ha quedado muy claro que no!

Su sombra sonrió, supo que estaba sonriendo.

-Pues es tu problema. Soy bastante persistente, como tú. ¡Oye! Hoy no te veo borracho ni con damiselas, pero si te veo enfadado. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Hakutaku no dijo nada. Podía incluso notar que estaba pisando la superficie frágil y lisa que los separaba a ambos.

-A mí tampoco me gusta ese demonio, ¿sabes?-le comentó-. Es muy metomentodo y maleducado. Pero, ¿sabes? Tiene algo de razón. No le puedes hacer frente, te has vuelto un blando~.

-Cállate. ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?-susurró Hakutaku. Notó su voz temblorosa.

-Porque somos muy parecidos-se carcajeó el otro-. Venga, Hakutaku. Venga. Estás cansado. Muy cansado. Lo quieras o no, él te saca algunos milenios de juventud; algún día no podrás aguantarlos. Tal vez sea más pronto de lo que crees. Además, ya te lo ha dicho él.

**_¿Por qué no dejas que otro haga tu trabajo?_**

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Hakutaku-. Nadie va a sustituirme. ¡Te recuerdo que sigo siendo un Dios!

Su voz sonaba temblorosa. Es más, había salido en forma de sollozo.

-Sí, puede que seas un Dios, Hakutaku. Pero reconócelo.

Hakutaku notó que algo tibio y líquido caía por sus mejillas, desde sus ojos. Aun en ese extraño limbo de medio sueños y cordura, podía ver entre las sombras. Miró a su reflejo, en una extraña necesidad de saber qué iba a decir y qué era lo que ocurría.

-Reconoce que eres un Dios asustado.

Las sombras se hicieron tales que Hakutaku no pudo ver nada, excepto que en su reflejo, tal y como había temido, sus lágrimas eran de sangre.

**Continuará...**

**Pronto algo más!**

**Hoy no hay anotaciones algunas. Veremos si poco a poco pilla buen ritmo! 3**


	3. 3-Kurotaku

**Mi portátil murió estando de vacaciones y no pude avanzar. Lo cierto es que escribir este fic me relaja bastante, así que espero continuarlo todo cuanto pueda. Un besito de vaca para todos.**

**Poco a poco Kurotaku va dando guerra al pobre Hakutaku, el cual no es de piedra... ¿y quizás está ya demasiado cansado para ello?**

**Veamos...**

Aunque Momotaro había estado antes en el Infierno, aquello era distinto. Los hierbajos que recogía de esas zonas tan oscuras le hacían añorar el Paraíso. Ahora estaba lejos de allí. Las ortigas y las zarzas, igualmente medicinales y potentes, le rasguñaban e irritaban las manos, pero eso no le importaba. Su cabeza estaba en otra cosa, y muy angustiado, se preguntaba por qué.

¿Por qué Hakutaku le habría despedido? ¿Por qué?

***flashback***

Aquel día era distinto. Momotaro lo intuía. Desde hacía tres días, desde la última visita de Hoozuki al Paraíso y la mala reacción de Hakutaku, el antiguo héroe se olía que algo iba mal. Hakutaku apenas salía de su cuarto. Apenas dormía. Y si salía a comer, era acompañado de ingentes cantidades de alcohol. Más de una vez lo dejó solo a cargo del negocio, mientras él estaba o bien encerrado en su cuarto, o bien en el lavabo, vomitando. Eso, ignorando que lo había visto preparar algunas medicinas muy fuertes, casi anestésicas, y que al poco probaba con nuevas.

Momotaro temía que la Gran Bestia Blanca hubiera enfermado realmente. Quería ayudarlo, aunque Hakutaku fuera tan infantil a veces, era un buen mentor, le había dado un hogar, un lugar, una razón de ser, y de repente, veía como se desmoronaba y no sabía por qué.

Quiso creer que con el tiempo todo pasaría, se decía a sí mismo que al día siguiente le ayudaría y le preguntaría, pero durante tres días se contuvo, quizás asustado por algo, y fue entonces cuando las palabras de Hakutaku le golpearon como un mazo helado.

-Momotaro-dijo entonces Hakutaku, al salir de su cuarto, con ojeras y una palidez enfermiza-. Cierro el negocio. Así que es mejor que te vayas.

Momotaro, que en esos momentos tenía en sus manos unos frascos con hierbas, ignoró el sonido de estos al caer al suelo.

-¿C-cómo dice, señor? ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó-. ¿Acaso yo he….?

-No, Momotaro, no has hecho nada que te tenga que reprochar-se apresuró a decir Hakutaku, yendo a la cocina por un poco de hielo…y un trago-. Pero esto se acabó. Es hora….de que te marches. Lo siento.

Momotaro no se quedó callado. Le preguntó una y otra vez. Preguntó si era su culpa tres veces, tres veces que Hakutaku negó. Le preguntó si era realmente por alguna crisis del negocio dos veces, dos veces que Hakutaku también negó. Le preguntó si era por alguna idea de cambio de oficio, si era por alguna chica, incluso preguntó una y otra vez si era algo que le ocurría al Dios, pero éste lo negó todo.

Simplemente, cogió un papel, y en un silencio enfermizo, escribió varias líneas.

-Ten, es mi recomendación para los Infiernos. Hoozuki podría buscarte trabajo. Yo no voy a tener esto abierto ni un día más.

Momotaro se llenó de valor en esa ocasión.

-Señor, incluso si usted dice eso, no me iré de aquí, pues es lo que quiero.

Y fue en esos momentos, cuando Hakutaku volvía a su cuarto, que Momotaro vio por primera vez en los ojos del chino, un brillo muerto y apago que rezumaba una fuerza extraña de peligro.

-_Créeme que_ _pronto no querrás._

***Fin del flashback***

Y ahí había terminado la conversación con él.

Momotaro intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido. Al fin y al cabo, ahora él estaba muerto y tenía tiempo de sobra, y mucho trabajo por hacer…o eso quería creer. Por desgracia, no tenía tanto trabajo como deseaba. Hoozuki se había mostrado bastante extrañado por ese despido tan inusual…acompañado por el resto de los becarios, los conejitos. Momotaro no quería pensar que a Hoozuki le había dolido más el despido de esos animalitos esponjosos que el suyo, pero no había dicho nada. Como había podido, había rebuscado entre los huecos del infierno para encontrarle un trabajo, y se había tenido que conformar con pedirle que buscara hierbas medicinales y otras menos benévolas en el infierno. No era ni de lejos el trabajo que tenía en el Paraíso, pero era lo más parecido, y Momotaro se había tenido que conformar.

Cuando llegó al despacho del Gran Rey Enma, vacío como solía ocurrir por la tarde de 6 a 9, Hoozuki estaba sentado ante la gran mesa, terminando de revisar los documentos. Cuando vio llegar al antiguo héroe, dejó los papeles en la mesa, y Momotaro sabía que de alguna manera, como eso no entraba dentro de los planes de Hoozuki, no estaba demasiado cómodo.

-¿Qué tal te está yendo por el Infierno, Momotaro?

-…Traje las hierbas que me pidió, señor-repuso él sin más, dejando el cesto lleno de hierbas y plantas venenosas. Qué distintas eran a las plantas medicinales.

Hoozuki se dio cuenta de que no le había respondido directamente, y se aclaró la voz.

-Muchas gracias por traerlas-agradeció-. Espero que no esté siendo un trabajo muy duro.

-Mentiría si dijese que no añoro el otro-reconoció Momotaro-. Pero la situación es así…Je, quién iba a decir que la crisis podría afectar tanto a Hakutaku, ¿no es cierto? Tal vez esté en bancarrota por ir a locales demasiado caros…-intentó bromear.

Hoozuki no dijo nada, sumido en sus pensamientos, lo que desencadenó a un incómodo silencio.

-Es raro que sea por eso, normalmente Hakutaku siempre encuentra alguna manera de salirse con la suya. Dudo que el dinero sea un problema. Es odioso, pero es un hombre inteligente-dijo el demonio.

Momotaro no dijo nada, únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cree usted entonces que pueda ser algo de más gravedad?

Hoozuki lo pensó unos segundos.

-Espero que no. Seguramente en unos días vuelva todo a la normalidad, y tú puedas recuperar tu trabajo como siempre.

**_Como siempre._**

Hakutaku ya apenas podía resistirse al sonido de la voz. La casa había sido consumida por la oscuridad de las ventanas cerradas y las puertas selladas. Ya no había aire circulando, no estaba el ajetreo de la vitalidad. No se percibía el aroma a hierbas frescas; solo el del polvo, las plantas secas, algo salado y fuerte y el olor a incertidumbre.

No se había levantado de la cama en esos días. Desde que despidió a Momotaro y a sus becarios, se había encerrado en su casa. Alguna que otra vez, los primeros días, algunos clientes habían llamado a la puerta, pero él había ignorado esto, acurrucado en la cama, abrazado a la almohada, a las sábanas, intentando no pensar en nada. Al cuarto día, la gente dejó de llamar, y dejó de oír las voces de los clientes, y la suya propia. Llevaba ya diez días encerrado allí, y no había tenido contacto con nadie.

Menos con él.

**_¿Sabes, Hakutaku? Estoy muy orgulloso de ti._**

-…

**_Sé que no te ha sido fácil. Al fin y al cabo, estoy contigo, sé que te ronda por la cabeza. No, no me mires así, no me malinterpretes, solo quiero decir que entiendo lo duro que es esto para ti. Por eso, estoy tan orgulloso de ti._**

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más débil estaba Hakutaku para resistirse. Cada vez oía mejor esa voz. Cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para responderles.

**_Tú no te preocupes mucho por mí. Tú descansa. Eso de ser inmortal es un arma de doble filo, ¿no crees? Dioses, te noto agotadísimo. No, no lo niegues. Si no fuera así yo no estaría aquí_**, rio esa voz. Sonaba melosa y cariñosa. Hakutaku intentaba ignorar el hecho de que lo notaba extremadamente cerca de su oreja. **_Venga, tranquilo. Que no muerdo._**

Hakutaku estaba tranquilo, de hecho. Pero tal vez no motu propio. Era consciente, lo era, maldita sea si lo era, él era antiguo, era sabio. Lo sabía.

No tenía fuerzas en esos momentos para discutir con él. Se había fijado que cuanto menos se oponía a Kurotaku, menos difícil era, fluía mejor. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y ligero, sobre la cama. Tenía calor y tenía frío, estaba tranquilo y a la vez alterado. Tenía la almohada húmeda. Intentaba calmarse. Sabía que de ponerse a llorar, no sería lo mejor. Odiaba esa sensación, esa textura, ese olor.

La sangre, tanta sangre…. Kurotaku, ¿por qué?

**_Lo siento, qué le vamos a hacer. Tengo que salir de ti, sé que no es agradable. Pero lo estás haciendo bien. ¿Lo notas? Sé que lo notas._**

Hakutaku podía sentir el aliento en la piel de su cuello….

**_Por lo pronto ya no duele, ¿cierto? Tranquilo. Cuando opongas menos resistencia, más fácil será para todos, y entonces estaré contigo, y te acunaré hasta que te duermas._**

Hakutaku podía sentir como el colchón de la cama se hundía ante más peso…

-**_Y entonces podrás descansar y dejarás que todo fluya. Como el Dao. ¿No es así? Somos de la vieja escuela._**

Hakutaku podía sentir unos brazos abrazarle por la espalda.

No, no, no. Hakutaku lo sabía. Si todo era tan fácil en esos momentos era porque él lo permitía. Si no le daba guerra era porque él había bajado las defensas. Se estaba rindiendo, lo sabía, maldita sea, lo sabía.

-No…No quiero.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Y entonces el abrazo se hizo más fuerte. Hakutaku notó que se le escapaba un jadeo y que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Quería pelear, pero su cuerpo no respondía y no tenía fuerzas. Y a la par, sentía que no podía….no podía luchar contra sí mismo.

-**_…Sabes que ya es tarde para echarte atrás, Kurotaku_**-dijo él.

El abrazo presionó tan fuerte que Hakutaku sentía que su cuerpo se partía en dos. De sus labios escapó un ligero hálito de vida, y notó que algo pesado entraba dentro de él.

Y entonces, cerró los ojos…

…

…

…

Cuando los abrió, ya no estaba débil. Ya no estaba cansado. Ya no estaba alterado. Podía respirar hondo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se limpió las mejillas manchadas de sangre. Volvió a respirar hondo, llenando los pulmones de aire. La cama estaba vacía, como si nadie hubiera estado nunca. Se estiró y se levantó, notó crujir sus huesos como si fueran nuevos. Por primera vez en días abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la del baño. Encendió la luz y se lavó la cara en el lavabo, esbozando una sonrisa por el agua fresca que empapaba su piel.

Y cuando se miró en el espejo, sonrió con satisfacción.

Esos cabellos, esos ojos, esa sonrisa….

Claro que Hakutaku no estaba ni débil, ni cansado, ni alterado.

Porque ya no era Hakutaku quien ocupaba el lugar.

**-Por fin. **

_**Continuará.**_

_**No hay anotaciones en este cap.  
>Kurotaku está en la casa! Qué pasará ahora? *intento ridículo de causar tensión*<br>Pronto más!**_


	4. 4-Breathe of Life

**He tardado un poco más en escribir esto porque….el capítulo anterior lo escribí mal (lol). Se supone que Kurotaku no tenía que salir tan pronto pero me he emocionao´. Pero como yo ****me drogo**** tengo mucha imaginación, sigo escribiendo, que se me ocurre de tó. **

**Alehop!**

**Por cierto, si veis que tardo, es que estoy a mis cosas…entre ellas, que en nada empiezo las clases, tengo un blog, tengo que corregir un libro y~ que tengo más fics de HnR que quiero escribir en un futuro próximo, algunos empezados 3 (De hecho tengo anotados un total de 5, algunos con una media de 5 capítulos, lol)**

**Ahora sí, alehop!**

_**Anotaciones: en negrita está especialmente lo que dice o piensa Kurotaku. En general, intentaré usar las cursivas simples para los pensamientos de Kurotaku y Hakutaku. Y ya sabéis, si están en negrita, son todo de Kuro.**_

_Es como si me muriera_.

Los tratos entre Cielo e Infierno en realidad nunca habían sido tan malos. A fin y a la postre, era un negocio más, y ellos no eran más que compañeros de un trabajo que consistía en el fin de las vidas de los mortales. A veces era entretenido, otras, gratificante, a veces, agotador, y en muchas ocasiones llegaba al punto de estresante.

Como una ciudad, como una polis, el Infierno trabajaba con el Cielo y el comercio era cosa común. Y cuando los trabajadores se cansaban, se estresaban o se presionaban mucho con el trabajo, compraban medicinas. Obviamente, en casos de enfermedad y dolencias, se seguía el mismo patrón, y desde hacía muchos siglos y milenios, el primer proveedor de medicinas del Cielo para todo tipo de criatura no humana era Hakutaku.

O al menos, había sido así siempre.

La primera en darse cuenta, quizás, fue Oko. Ella siempre había sido una gran influencia en el Infierno, sobretodo en su sección. Trabajaba mucho y siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, imaginaba nuevas torturas y castigos, y organizaba grupos y reuniones a menudo para discutir esos temas y mantener su Infierno siempre al día y bien estructurado. Pero obviamente, tanto trabajo y durante tantos años acababa pasando alguna que otra factura. Mala circulación. Dolor de espalda. Molestias en las muñecas. Tensión en el cuello. Insomnio.

Lo malo de ser inmortal es que tienes toda la eternidad para sufrir cualquier tipo de mal. Los humanos podían vivir su vida mortal y presumir de no haberse roto un hueso jamás, o de no habérsele picado nunca una muela, pero claro, en ese margen de vida, aún podía ocurrir. Sin embargo, ¿qué posibilidades tenían los demonios de correr esa suerte? Más bien poca.

Y cuando la salud decaía, Oko, al igual que cientos y miles de demonios, acudían al mejor médico que podían conocer. Hakutaku.

Ahí fue cuando Oko se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

Normalmente, el Cielo era un lugar hermoso. Ella podía ser un demonio, pero podía aceptar la belleza de ese lugar. La frescura, la vida, el cielo azul y la hierba verde.

Y sin embargo, ese día no fue tan así.

El cielo seguía siendo azul, la hierba seguía siendo verde. Pero en los alrededores de la casa de Hakutaku se respiraba otro ambiente, un ambiente demasiado familiar, y Oko lo reconoció vagamente. Era una sensación que se vivía mucho en el Infierno. Quizás por eso se le hizo tan extraña.

Lo segundo que asombró a Oko fue el hecho de que la farmacia estuviera cerrada. Había oído que desde hacía unas dos semanas, la farmacia estaba cerrada, pero no temía que fuera por nada excesivamente serio; quizás una borrachera demasiado fuerte por parte del médico. Conociendo a Hakutaku desde hacía tanto tiempo, le sorprendía que estuviera sellada la puerta, y llamó una vez, dos veces, incluso tres. A su nariz le llegó un extraño olor, un aroma, como de humo, pero no lo reconoció. Sin embargo, dedujo que no era medicina.

**-¿Quién es?**

Oko reconoció la voz, pero a la par, la notó…diferente.

-¿Hakutaku?-preguntó-. Soy yo, Oko.

No recibió respuesta.

-Hakutaku, ¿hoy no abres la farmacia?

**-¿Hm? Oh, lo siento….Oko. No voy a abrir por ahora. Estoy terminando unos…asuntos.**

La demonio se apartó de la puerta, muy extrañada. Normalmente Hakutaku no tardaba nunca en abrir la puerta, y mucho menos si era una señorita, y ya sabía el interés que mostraba Hakutaku por ella como por otras muchas. ¿Por qué no abrirle a sus clientas? No le gustó en absoluto.

-Hakutaku….¿Va todo bien?

Otra vez tardó en recibir respuesta.

**-¿Hm? Oh, bien, dices…sí, todo está bien. Abriré en breves, seguramente. ¿Algún recado?**

Oko había oído suficiente, y no le había dado buena espina.

-No. En absoluto.

Sin dejarle tiempo para despedirse, se dio la vuelta y regresó al Infierno, sin dejar de pensar en qué estaría ocurriendo allí dentro.

_Odio…Odio ese olor. No me gusta…. ¿No puedes apagarlo?_

**-No.**

Cuando Hoozuki no trabajaba para el Gran Rey Enma organizando su papeleo y haciendo, básicamente, sus labores por él, solía aceptar algún que otro recado de la gente. Gente, que quede claro, que contribuía por el Infierno. Dicho de otra manera; era difícil pedirle un favor a Hoozuki siempre y cuando no fuera de gente trabajadora, gente trabajadora cuyos conflictos podían ser bastante serios.

Oko no estaba muy segura de todo eso, pero quería considerar que ese asunto entre manos era realmente serio.

-Hoozuki, ¿estás ocupado?

El demonio levantó la cabeza de sus documentos, dejó en la mesa su bolígrafo coronado con un pez dorado y dirigió su mirada a Oko.

-¿Ocurre algo, Oko?

Ella buscó las palabras correctas para explicar la situación. No, a ella no le pasaba nada, peor…

-Creo que hay algunos problemas en el funcionamiento del negocio de Hakutaku en el Paraíso-dijo-. No sé, he ido esta mañana y no me ha atendido.

-¿Has mirado a ver si estaba en casa?

-Oh, sí que estaba, y me ha respondido. No sonaba como si estuviera embriagado por la bebida o similar, pero no ha querido abrirme la puerta.

Hoozuki frunció el ceño como solo él fruncía el ceño y el bolígrafo se partió en sus manos.

-¿Ese idiota está vagueando de nuevo?

-Uh…no diría yo que fuera eso precisamente, Hoozuki-señaló Oko, ladeando la cabeza-. De hecho, me preocupa que Hakutaku no esté del todo bien.

Hoozuki no dijo nada de primeras, como meditando lo que Oko le decía.

-¿Insinúas algo?

-No exactamente, pero si Hakutaku no trabaja, ¿quién hará medicinas? Ya despidió a Momotaro, ¿no es así?

-…En eso tienes razón, la vaca idiota se está portando raro, si lo que me dices es cierto.

Hoozuki dejó los papeles ordenados, tiró los restos de su bolígrafo y agarró el kanabo que descansaba apoyado en su silla.

-Será mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo.

Oko tenía razón.

El Paraíso parecía tener un buen problema.

Hoozuki no era precisamente paciente, en algunos aspectos. A veces podía dedicarle tiempo a algo como podía ignorar el protocolo necesario y pasar directamente a medidas drásticas y a menudas violentas. Aquella era una ocasión que se amoldaba a la segunda opción. Él nunca había sido paciente con Hakutaku, y no iba a serlo por cualquier tontería que se le pasara por esa mente al chino.

Sin embargo, Oko tenía razón. Oko tenía toda la razón.

Algo iba muy mal en el Paraíso, podía intuir Hoozuki, pero no sabía aún decir el qué.

_"Bueno, es momento de descubrirlo._"

Sin muchos miramientos ni modales, Hoozuki llamó a la puerta con su kanabo, varias veces. La madera de la puerta se astilló, golpeó un par de veces más y notó como se le hinchaban las venas de la muñeca.

_"Se acabó. Si no la abre, la tiro abajo con un ariete"_ pensó, anotando una vez más a Hakutaku en su lista para torturarlo tras su vida inmortal.

Sin embargo, no puedo imaginar muchas más torturas o castigos. Le llegó un olor familiar, pero algo lejano. La puerta dio un chasquido. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada, hasta que pasó la mano por la puerta y pudo abrirla de un suave golpecito. Y pudo ver, que dentro de la tienda, solo había **oscuridad**.

Oscuridad y un olor familiar.

**-Pasa, por favor. Lo siento, Hoozuki, hemos estado cerrados por un tiempo. **

Hoozuki gruñó y frunció el ceño al reconocer esa voz, y con la luz que venía de fuera localizó el mostrador de la tienda. Tras la mesa había alguien sentado, y quiso golpear a ese ingrato con su kanabo hasta que se quedara sin sangre y viniera la policía Tengu para interrogarle en los programas de televisión policiacas del infierno.

Pero no lo hizo.

A medida que se acercaba, y se acostumbraba a la mezcla de luz y sombras de la estancia, pudo ver mejor. Primero lo achacó a la oscuridad, pero mientras más se acercaba y mejor veía, más se daba cuenta de que la cosa había cambiado.

Bastante.

**-¿Qué te trae por aquí?**-preguntó Hakutaku.

Bueno, si podía decir que era exactamente Hakutaku.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención a Hoozuki fueron sus ropas. Todas y cada una de sus prendas eran de color oscuro, lo que era bastante inusual en el chino, siempre vestido de impoluto blanco. Luego se fijó en ese cabello blanco como la nieve, diferente al pelo negro del Hakutaku que conocía. Y esos ojos claros, _esos ojos…._

-Hakutaku-dijo Hoozuki sin perder la compostura, o quizás recuperando el pequeño ápice tras la sorpresa-. He recibido quejas por el mal funcionamiento de tu farmacia. Has estado ignorando y desatendiendo tus labores como médico, y por mucho que tenga ganas de estamparte contra la pared, tienes trabajo que hacer.

El susodicho no reaccionó. En sus manos tenía una pipa china y en la otra un montón de papeles que leía con desinterés. Hoozuki frunció el ceño y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

-¡Escúchame, vaca gorda!

Hakutaku pareció ligeramente sorprendido. Miró a Hoozuki con ojos curiosos y se llevó lentamente la pipa a los labios, dando una larga calada y esbozando una sonrisa de placer tras ello. El humo llenó la sala y le llegó a la nariz del demonio. Seguía sin saber decir qué sustancia era.

**-Oh, perdona, no te estaba escuchando. He estado ocupado.**

Esa voz sonaba distinta, también.

-¿Ocupado haciendo qué?

**-Tirando la basura y cambiando algunas cosas, ya sabes-**dijo el chino, dando otra calada.

Hoozuki no respondió. Echó una mirada a los papeles que tenía en la mesa, a la pipa china, al lugar en sí.

-Hakutaku, ¿qué estás fumando?

Tardó un rato en responder.

**-Hm, ¿ah, esto, dices?**-preguntó el chino, como si no le hablara a él y hubiera formulado mal la pregunta**- Seguro que te suena.**

Y entonces, Hoozuki lo reconoció.

Era opio*.

Y a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en ese lugar y el humo tóxico que llenaba el aire, lo tenía claro.

_"No son imaginaciones mías. Éste…._

_No es Hakutaku"_

-Está bien, fantoche-dijo Hoozuki, apoyando el kanabo en el suelo y sujetando el extremo del mango con ambas manos-. No sé quién eres ni me interesa, pero yo que tú iría yendo a tomar viento fresco.

Los ojos verdosos de ese ahora desconocido brillaron con malicia. Dio otra calada y le echó el humo a la cara.

**-¿Y por qué, eh? ¿Dime?**

**_Venga, Hakutaku. Vamos a escuchar cómo quieren que vuelvan._**

_Eso no es justo. Él me odia y yo lo aborrezco. Lo haces a propósito…. Si oigo lo que dice ese imbécil, no querré volver._

**_¡Qué dices! Ni que fuera parte de mi plan._**

_Quizás no tengas un plan, pero no pierdes el tiempo. Déjame en paz. ¿Qué te hace creer que me afectará?_

**_Sé que te afectará porque no quieres oírlo. Por eso estás luchando ahora mismo contra mí, Hakutaku~_**

La débil voz de Hakutaku se apagó en su cuerpo y dejó de lugar. Muy dentro, se acurrucó en un rincón y tomó aire, o algo similar.

Se sentía terriblemente cansado.

-Yo no voy a preocuparme por qué problemas o líos encuentra Hakutaku mientras los adultos de la casa no estamos. Es un adulto, no un crío.

**_Es adorable, eres un niño para él. O para muchos….¿no?_**

_Cállate._

-Mucho menos voy a tomar yo las riendas por las irresponsabilidades que tome.

**_Te ha llamado irresponsable. No debe ser el único._**

_Cállate, he dicho que te calles._

-Tampoco es mi problema los dimes y diretes que tenga con las mujeres y el alcohol, su economía y su comportamiento maleducado en general-puntualizó el demonio.

**_Eh, podríamos pedirle una lista, acabaríamos antes~_**

_C-cállate. Cállate, en serio, por favor._

**_¿No decías que te daba igual?_**

-No soy ni seré yo quien se dedique a enderezarlo por voluntad propia-dijo Hoozuki, y dirigió una mirada asesina a aquel que estaba seguro que no era Hakutaku-.

**_No vales la pena ni salvarte. Podría agradecerle todo esto a Hoo-…_**

-Pero si por alguna razón el mejor médico del Paraíso no puede ejercer, me veo en la obligación de hacer algo al respecto-dijo con voz firme el demonio.

_..._

_¿Qué ha dicho?_

_¿Ha dicho que soy el mejor?_

**_Cállate. ¿Cómo va a considerarte algo así alguien como él?_**

Hakutaku repitió las palabras de Kurotaku en su agotada cabeza. Era cierto. Él le caía bien a mucha gente, o eso quería creer. Pero no a Hoozuki. Se odiaban mutuamente y así estaba bien.

Pero acababa de decir que era el mejor.

Si alguien que lo despreciaba tanto como ese demonio era capaz de decir algo así…¿sería el resto más benévolo con él?

**_¿Qué estás pensando? _**

_Ese maldito demonio tiene razón, Kurotaku. Soy el maldito mejor médico de todo el jodido Paraíso. _

**_¿Cómo vas a creerlo?_**

_Hoozuki es un ingrato, pero no es un mentiroso. _

-Así que le pediría por las buenas que sea como sea, haga volver a Hakutaku-dijo entonces Hoozuki a un Kurotaku que parecía tener la mirada perdida y la mente en su mundo-. Antes de que se me ocurra hacerlo mediante la violencia.

_Mira, por una vez no me importaría que me pegaran. Ah, no, ¿no lo sentirías tú?_

**_¡Idiota! ¡Tú también lo sentirías!_**

_¿De la misma forma que siento el opio que estás fumando? ¡Me estás matando! ¡Es justo que esta vez te ganes tú una paliza! ¡Me lo debes! ¿No querías ocupar mi lugar, Kurotaku? Acepta las consecuencias._

Hoozuki no se inmutó ante el rictus de dolor de Kurotaku. Los brazos le temblaban y la pipa cayó a la mesa. Kurotaku notaba una presión desagradable en su cabeza.

**_No, no, no. De ninguna manera. ¡No puedo irme aún!_**

_¡Lárgate! Tengo trabajo que hacer._

Y justo cuando Hakutaku notó por una vez en esas semanas un atisbo de fuerza para salir, un fuerte impacto golpeó el cuerpo y todo volvió a ser oscuridad.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, la luz le cegó.

Luego, fue el dolor.

-Dioses…. Mi espalda…

-Eso te pasa por jugar a los cambios de personalidad, Hakutaku-dijo una voz conocida y monótona a su lado.

Por primera vez en su vida, la deidad china se alegró de que fuera la voz de Hoozuki.

Estaba tumbado en algo blanco. Oh, era su cama. Su cama. Dios, había echado de menos estar tumbado así en su cama, incluso aunque fuera con dolor de espalda. Podía ver la luz, y la ventana estaba abierta. El olor a opio se había disipado hacía un rato, y sentía muchísima sed; por una vez, querría beberse toda el agua del mundo. Ni alcohol ni té, agua, solo agua. Hoozuki estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, leyendo unos crucigramas y unos papeles de medicina.

-Au….-se quejó al incorporarse-. Mierda. Oye, tú….-miró de mala manera al demonio-. ¿Tú me has…?

-¿Pegado? Sí, y con ganas. No me gusta perder el tiempo solucionando las cosas por vía diplomática.

En cualquier otra situación Hakutaku hubiese estallado, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risa seca y esbozar una sonrisa dolorida. Intentó vislumbrar en su cabeza cualquier vocecita, pero no había nada. Solo la suya.

_No está._

_No está._

_Se ha ido._

-Entonces sí que me has arreado pero bien-repitió. Respiró hondo y se masajeó la frente, con cuidado de no hacerse daño en el tercer ojo.

-¿Vas a quejarte de nuevo, abuelo?

Hakutaku no dijo nada. Podía sentir el dolor en la espalda, el cansancio en su cabeza, su garganta reseca. Pero lo cierto es que había echado mucho, mucho de menos estar en su lugar, y ser dueño de su cuerpo.

-No-dijo simplemente-. En realidad, debería darte las gracias-dijo, y se acomodó en la cama-. Han sido los peores días de mi vida. De verdad, gracias.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Hakutaku no estaba mirando a Hoozuki, así que no sabía si estaba frunciendo el ceño o qué, pero le daba igual. Lo primero era lo primero, y lo primero es que ya estaba bien, ya estaba de vuelta, y que Kurotaku no….

-Sobre lo de ese….-empezó Hakutaku al cabo de un rato.

-No quiero saber quién es ese tipo ni me interesa por ahora. Solo sé que si vuelve a aparecer, lo moleré a palos, si es que así obstaculiza que hagas medicinas.

Hakutaku asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa incómoda. Así era Hoozuki. Y así era él. Y así había sido siempre, y por un instante pensó en que, de haber salido mal la cosa, hubiera llegad a incluso extrañar todo eso.

-Voy a dormir. Mañana estaré mejor.

-¿Volverás a darle trabajo a Momotaro y abrirás la farmacia?

-En cuanto mejore, seguramente…

-Eres un vago. Vendré a controlarte para ver que cumples tu palabra.

Hakutaku sonrió con un poco más de ánimo que la última vez. Se sentía bien, sonreír, aunque fuera así.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero déjame dormir…

Hakutaku se hizo un ovillo y se tapó con las sábanas, cálidas y suaves. Oyó a Hoozuki bufar un "vaca gorda, obesa y estúpida", pero nada más, porque por primera vez en semanas, pudo cerrar los ojos y por fin dormir tranquilo.

**_….Esto no ha estado bien._**

**_No ha estado bien._**

**_Me he precipitado._**

**_Lo he hecho mal._**

**_Oh, por todos los Dioses. Estoy ansioso por salir._**

**_Mucho._**

**_…._**

**_…._**

**_Miles de años, miles de años._**

**_Tranquilo, Kurotaku~_**

**_Miles de años de espera…._**

**_¿Qué son unas semanas más de preparación?_**

**_Ah….echo de menos el aire rancio con olor a opio._**

**_Pronto, pronto. Muy pronto._**

**_Continuará…._**

*Opio: El opio es una sustancia muy adictiva y una de las drogas naturales más destructivas que hay. Se plantan en Asia, y hubo una gran producción en la India, con la cual el Imperio Británico comerciaba con China. China se vio envuelta en la peor crisis de adicción al opio, muriendo millones de personas al fumar esa hierba. Esto desencadenaría la Guerra del Opio.

Y por ahora ya está, prontito más. O no. O algo.


	5. 5-Grey

**Hehehehe**

**No os lo creeréis (y no os culpo) pero empecé este capítulo a los dos días de publicar el anterior.**

**No debería :C Sigo teniendo un fic incompleto y debería terminarlo snif snif snif**

**No confiéis en mí :C Nunca**

**En fin, vamos al lío. ¿Qué pasará? D: Como para explicarlo yo que soy medio tonta :C**

-¿Sabes que lo estás haciendo mal?

Hakutaku frunció el ceño, pero continuó moliendo las hierbas y semillas en su mortero. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras y mucho cansancio acumulado, pero se sentía algo más ligero que antes y el aire de la tienda se había aclarado mucho.

_Gracias a los Cielos que ya se fue. Ha sido una crisis terrible._

-¿Me estás escuchando, vaca gorda? Lo estás haciendo mal.

-A ver, unicornio retrasado-replicó-. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

Hoozuki estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, mirando como un profesor a su alumno primerizo como Hakutaku molía y preparaba sus habituales medicamentos. Era normal que después de esos días Hakutaku estuviera un poco "oxidado", y aunque no era su trabajo ayudarle, prefería no tener noticias de intoxicaciones por culpa de medicinas mal hechas.

Además….

Estaba esa cosa.

-Lo estás moliendo en dirección contraria. Dos vueltas a la derecha y el resto a la izquierda, vaca disléxica.

-¡Ya lo he molido a la derecha!

-No, no lo estás moliendo. Lo estás machacando.

Hakutaku bajó su mirada a sus manos y a sus instrumentos, y realmente, el demonio no se equivocaba. Su cuerpo se sentía tan raro, como si le extrañara haber pasado por todo eso, que apenas podía moler bien las medicinas, y lo máximo que lograba era machacar con movimientos dispares las semillas y hierbas. En vez de un polvillo fino, estaba logrando una masa de semillas aplastadas.

-...Está bien, no lo hecho tan bien como quería, pero podrías ahorrarte los insultos, demonio del infierno-carraspeó.

Hoozuki suspiró y quitó el mortero de las manos de Hakutaku y comenzó a moler él mismo la medicina. Parecía visiblemente molesto por ello, pero algo le decía a Hakutaku que de molestarle realmente tanto algo así, ni siquiera estaría ayudándolo.

Ayudarle.

A él.

Esto sí que era surrealista.

Desde el día en que un kanabo lo había golpeado y Kurotaku había pasado a un segundo plano muy secundario (lo que eran ya 3 días), Hoozuki había frecuentado la farmacia todos los días, para ver cómo estaba Hakutaku. Eso sí que era extraño.

-Ya lo hago yo, inútil.

…Vale, quizás lo ayudara, pero seguía siendo igual de borde.

-Puedo hacerlo yo, ¿sabes?

-¿No decías que tenías no sé cuántos miles de años? ¿Eso no te vuelve un anciano?-comentó Hoozuki. Hakutaku notó que la tensión sanguínea le subía.

-¡Eso es lo que yo considero una falta de respeto!

-Quitando lo de la falta de respeto, lo cierto es que ahora mismo no puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

El chino masculló una maldición y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, con una mueca. En eso tenía razón.

-…Puede ser.

-… Y todo esto se debe a, no sé… ¿alguna borrachera?

Se hizo el silencio. Hakutaku sabía de sobra que Hoozuki aprovecharía cualquier momento para echarle en cara su estilo de vida, pero en aquella situación, no lo estaba afirmando; le estaba preguntando.

_Algo debía de olerse._

-…No exactamente-dijo, y se regañó a sí mismo. Quizás hubiera sido lo mejor decirle que había sido eso, una borrachera, aunque dudaba que Hoozuki lo creyera. Es más, nadie, después de esas semanas que habían pasado (Santo cielo paradisíaco, ¡semanas!) nadie creería que el alcohol le había afectado tanto la cabeza.

-…Me lo suponía-dijo simplemente el demonio-. ¿Has tenido alguna pelea con algún demonio o espíritu? ¿Has estado trasteando drogas?

-Maldita sea, sabes que no-replicó Hakutaku. Hoozuki comenzó a moler la medicina con cierta fuerza y miró al farmacéutico con cierto reproche.

-¿Entonces, a qué se debe?

_Oh, mierda._

_Claro, ahora mismo le explico todo. ¿Y cómo lo hago?_

_"Verás, Hoozuki, dentro de mí vive una parte que ha acumulado todas las experiencias oscuras y negativas de los miles de años que he vivido y ha tomado forma. ¿Sabes qué? A veces le gusta molestarme por las noches y llenarme la cabeza de malas ideas. _

_Su último gran plan casi sale bien. Resulta que él y yo no nos llevamos demasiado bien, ¿sabes? Pues de alguna manera ha logrado conseguirlo, o casi, mejor dicho. ¿Sabes qué más? ¿Recuerdas ese olor a opio? ¿Adivinas así qué clase de cosas le gusta consumir? Menos mal que despedí a todos. No quiero imaginar que podría haber hecho con cualquiera, ni siquiera quiero saber si sería capaz._

_Pero lo peor de todo ha sido no poder ser yo mismo. No es agradable._

_Me crees, ¿verdad?_

_Ya sabía yo que no"_

-No se debe a nada-dijo al cabo de un largo silencio.

Hoozuki dejó de moler las hierbas y dejó el mortero quieto, sobre la mesa.

-Nada hace que estés comportándote así, vaca gorda-gruñó el demonio.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-¿Es algo que me incumba?

-No.

-¿Es algo que puede volver a pasar?

Hakutaku lo meditó unos segundos y se apoyó en la mesa. Solo de pensar en ello se sentía muy cansado.

-Puede.

-¿Y es algo que pueda afectar al resto?

-Hm…seguramente.

Hoozuki suspiró, se pasó una mano por la frente y volvió a moler las medicinas.

-Qué problemático. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en recuperarte?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Estás sordo? ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en estar en condiciones de hacer el trabajo que te corresponde, vaca gorda?

Hakutaku no respondió enseguida, con la expresión de confusión plasmada en el rostro, pero intentó conectar sus cansadas neuronas y responder.

-Pues… Puede que una semana a lo sumo.

Hoozuki chasqueó la lengua con desagrado y volvió a coger el mortero. Con el ceño fruncido y el rostro sombrío, comenzó a moler las hierbas con tal furia que Hakutaku casi podía oír el polvo gritar de dolor. Hoozuki nunca había sido de muy buen carácter, la verdad… De repente, el mortero crujió, y fue solo entonces cuando el demonio dejó de moler y la oscuridad de furia que le rodeaba se desvaneció poco a poco.

-¿Quieres una tila?-bromeó Hakutaku con desdén.

-Cállate. Una semana de reposo es lo mínimo que vas a necesitar, vaca estúpida. Eso significa que como máximo se alargará otra semana. Así que estarás un total de malditos catorce días con disfunción mental por culpa de una cosa extraña que has consumido a escondidas de tus deberes-dijo Hoozuki entre dientes, con una vena palpitándole en la mejilla.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué manera es esa de sacar conclusiones? ¡Con una semana tengo suficiente! ¡Déjalo como máximo en diez días! ¡Y no tengo disfunción mental, ni he consumido nada a escondidas, demonio!

Ambos mantuvieron el duelo de miradas durante unos largos segundos, hasta que Hoozuki chasqueó de nuevo con la lengua y entregó el mortero a su dueño.

-Ahí tienes tu maldita medicina. ¿Puedes guardarla tú solo o necesitas ayuda?

-¿Estás burlándote de mi otra vez? No necesito tu ayuda para guardar la medicina-gruñó Hakutaku, cogiendo el mortero y levantándose hacia el armario de especias. Cogió un sobrecito de cartulina y lo rellenó del fino polvo medicinal que el demonio había molido. Que asco de persona. Odiaba reconocer que al otro también se le daba bien la medicina.

-Quitando que estás realmente torpe…. Sinceramente no tienes pinta de hacer nada en condiciones.

-¿A qué viene eso?-dijo Hakutaku, guardando el sobre y dejando el mortero sin limpiar en la mesa, agotado (¿de qué? Quizás un poco de todo).

-Hakutaku, lo explicaré de manera que tu pequeño cerebro de mujeriego pecador lo entienda. Si no te recuperas en un determinado plazo, miles de habitantes tanto del cielo como del infierno verán su rendimiento disminuido al no poder adquirir medicinas de tu local. ¿Entiendes por dónde van los tiros?

Hakutaku meditó unos segundos.

-Hmmmm… ¿El infierno tendrá un contagio de gripe si no vuelvo al trabajo?

-… Veo que empiezas a recuperar parte de tu descaro, supongo que es buena señal. Lo que quiero decir es que, por horrible que suene para mi desgracia, si tú detuvieras tu actividad de médico durante un largo periodo de tiempo afectaría inevitablemente al correcto funcionamiento del infierno y el número de esbirros que pudieran trabajar se reducirían. Provocarías una tasa enorme de bajas laborales y de pluriempleos al tener que cubrirse más zonas de trabajo.

-… ¿En serio me estás diciendo que mis problemas afectan al infierno? ¿Acaso no tenéis más médicos?

-Sabes que yo también estoy versado en las artes medicinales, Hakutaku, pero no creo ser el más indicado para tratar los males de todos mis esbirros.

_Oh, seguro que no. Conociéndote, les causarías más bajas laborales, sabiendo lo mucho que te gusta tratar con venenos y cosas así. _

-Entonces, ¿a quién habéis estado acudiendo aparte de a ti con tus métodos de eutanasia medicinal?

-Eso lo consideraré un insulto, Hakutaku. Pero a lo que se refiere de servicios, intentamos que la Srta. Mostaza ayudara en ello…

-…Para que pregunto.

-Viendo cómo ha ido la situación, actualmente tenemos más de una cuarta parte de siete subdivisiones del Infierno de baja por no haber podido recibir tratamiento adecuado a su lumbago, estrés, falta de sueño, dolores musculares y déficit de vitaminas.

-… ¿De verdad?

-¡Pues claro que sí!-Hoozuki dio un manotazo a la mesa y Hakutaku vio como una astilla saltaba de ella-. ¡Tu desliz nos ha traído muchos problemas a todos!

-¿Y a mí que me cuentas? ¡Haber aprendido a hacer medicinas que no sean peligrosas!-protestó de nuevo Hakutaku.

-¿Me estás escuchando, vaca gorda?-gritó Hoozuki-. ¡Te estoy diciendo que eres importante para este precario equilibrio!

Hakutaku se calló enseguida y sus labios temblaron. La mirada seria y enojada de Hoozuki lo intimidó por primera vez en mucho tiempo; quizás porque no trataba de echarle en cara nada, sino todo lo contrario: por una vez, lo regañaba por no haber hecho lo que mejor se le daba. Le regañaba por haber dejado de hacer algo tan _importante._

_Importante._

_Le había dicho que era importante._

_Maldita sea. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Realmente tan importante era? Oh, Dioses. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?_

_Ese imbécil tenía razón._

-….Lo siento, es verdad-suspiró agotado-. Yo…

-Es igual, Hakutaku. Me basta con que lo entiendas-cortó Hoozuki-. Pero ahora tienes que recuperarte. Sin tonterías.

-No he decaído por gusto.

_Decaído, ahora lo llamaban así. ¡Ja!_

-Me imagino, pero no puede volver a ocurrirte.

-No me digas…

-Has dicho que una semana, ¿no?

-Tú has dicho diez días.

-Más o menos-Hoozuki pareció pensárselo-. Supongo que podré hacer un esfuerzo.

-¿Eh?

Hoozuki se levantó y recogió su kanabo. Se colocó bien el obi de su yukata y se sacudió el polvillo medicinal que se había impregnado a sus mangas.

-Estoy ocupado, pero vendré a verte esta semana cuanto puedas. No me fío de que puedas cuidarte tú solo.

_¿Perdona?_

-¡Oye, que no soy un crío!

-Igualmente no quiero correr ese riesgo. Así que lo quieras o no, más te vale ponerte las pilas-dijo Hoozuki, yendo hacia la puerta-. Y más te vale que prepares la cena para estos días, y que no me envenenes sin querer.

-¡No me des ideas! ¿Acaso vas a venir a torturarme toda esta semana?

-Diez días-corrigió el demonio.

-¿¡Diez días!? ¡Me vas a dar una úlcera con ello!

-Bueno, piensa que cuanto más te apriete antes te recuperarás y podrás prepararte una medicina, ¿no?

_¡Gya! ¿Por qué le da así la vuelta a la tortilla?_

-¡Eso no es justo!

-Yo tampoco estoy especialmente contento con esa idea, vaca estúpida-dijo Hoozuki, abriendo la puerta-. Pero es lo mejor para todos. ¿No era eso lo que decía Kong Zi? ¿La idea del altruismo? No lo hago por ti, ni tú por ti mismo. Se trata del resto de habitantes del cielo y del infierno.

Hakutaku se calló al oírle decir eso. Era cierto. China había bebido de la teoría confuciana desde antes de la época de Cristo, y el altruismo era una de las doctrinas del anciano pensador. Él las conocía muy bien, y quizás respetara muchas de esas doctrinas más de lo que quisiera reconocer. Notó que las mejillas le ardían, quizás de rabia o vergüenza.

-…Está bien, unicornio malforme. Haz lo que quieras.

-Me alegro de que lo solucionemos por las buenas, porque no me apetece lanzarte el kanabo de nuevo.

-¿Tanta lástima te doy?

-No, lo que no me da es gana de esperar a que recuperes la conciencia de nuevo como la otra vez.

-….Maldito.

Hoozuki no dijo nada, dedicándole una última mirada con el ceño fruncido, y salió de su casa. Y por una vez en tantas semanas, cuando la puerta se cerró, no había oscuridad. Ni en la casa, ni dentro de Hakutaku.

**_…_**

**_¿Hakutaku?_**

-Oh, cállate.

**_¿Estás enfadado conmigo?_**

-¿A ti que te parece?

**_No era mi intención…_**

-Ya, seguro.

Hakutaku dio vueltas en la cama. La cabeza le dolía y se sentía molido, notaba las manos entumecidas de haber trabajado tanto ese día. Limpiando, cocinando, preparando medicinas, o al menos intentando todo ello. Estaba agotado, pero a la vez, se sentía muy descansado.

**_¿Hakutaku?_**

No respondió. Bostezó y se tapó hasta el cuello, haciéndose un revoltijo con la manta.

**_…¿Haku?_**

El chino volvió a ignorarlo. Sentía la voz del otro débil y casi tímida, pero eso no le conmocionó.

_Así he estado yo todo ese tiempo, ahora te toca tragar a ti._

**_Hakutaku, no…no me ignores…_**

Y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Hakutaku lo logró. La voz de Kurotaku se perdió en el eco de su mente y él se quedó dormido con calma.

**_Debo de estar equivocándome en algo, pero lo solucionaré._**

Hakutaku ya sabía qué hora del día era únicamente cuando la puerta de su casa se abría de un golpe de kanabo.

Las 12:15.

-Ya estoy aquí-se presentaba entonces Hoozuki, como siempre, tan impasible, arma en mano y bento en la otra.

_Maldita sea, si parece un matrimonio de mala muerte en el cual el marido vuelve a casa del trabajo_, pensaba Hakutaku al tiempo que una úlcera le afectaba cada vez que recordaba esa referencia.

-¿Tengo que darte la bienvenida?

-Estaría bien un poco de educación por tu parte, sabiendo que vengo a ayudarte.

_Lo que faltaba por oír._

-Hola-saludaba entonces Hakutaku con parsimonia-. Ponte cómodo y no me rompas nada. Iré a por té.

Y así llevaban con eso tres días.

Hakutaku ya hasta sabía la rutina. Él era antiguo y la memoria se le adaptaba rápido; a las 8:00 Hoozuki se levantaba por la mañana, tenía calculado, para asearse y desayunar, así como regar a sus bichos, los plantas pez. Después, de 8:45 a 11:30, aproximadamente, ayudaba al rey Enma con todo su papeleo, o bien iba a ayudar en otras secciones del infierno. De 11:30 tomaba un pequeño piscolabis y a las 12:00 estaba ya a las puertas que separaban el Cielo del Infierno. Y a las 12:15, de un…"kanabazo", derribaba la puerta y entraba, como si fuera copropietario de la casa, para ayudarlo, o lo él consideraba que era "ayudar".

-¿Vas a quedarte de nuevo hasta la tarde?

-Tengo más cosas que hacer que trabajar de veterinario, por si no lo sabías.

Bueno…ayudar y pinchar, encima. A veces Hakutaku se preguntaba si era un trato justo.

Pero lo cierto es que quitando la violencia y mal humor de Hoozuki, su presencia no empeoraba del todo la situación. Hoozuki era habilidoso, era paciente, y además, si le preguntaba, le contaba cosas.

-¿Cómo está Momotaro?-preguntaba cada día Hakutaku tras servir el té, un amago de costumbre antes de ponerse a trabajar.

-Está bien, aunque ha tenido días mejores-explicaba Hoozuki tras dejar sus cosas en la mesa y aceptar el té-. Sigue preguntándome si le dejarás volver al Cielo. Cree que estás enfadado con él.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Pero no se lo has dicho a él.

-Volverá cuando todo pase.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que pasar?-preguntaba entonces Hoozuki con mirada fría. Entonces Hakutaku sonreía ladinamente, se tomaba de un sorbo su té y se ponía a trabajar. En cualquier cosa.

-Quiero ponerme a preparar medicinas contra la fiebre y los dolores abdominales. Necesito que me acerques las cosas y los ingredientes.

Hakutaku siempre le cambiaba de tema y nunca le respondía. Tres días ya que no tenía porqué contarle nada. No estaba obligado. Pero a la vez, Hoozuki no preguntaba más, y entonces, las cosas, transcurrían más o menos en paz.

Claro, si es que paz se puede llamar al trato entre gente tan opuesta.

**_Hakutaku, sabes que esto es de coña._**

_Oh, mierda._

**_Hakutaku, por el amor de los Dioses, ¿por qué le dejas tratar contigo?_**

_Cállate. Lo prefiero a ti, si me hacen elegir._

**_¡! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Sabes que no es verdad!_**

_Sí que lo es. Al menos no me causa pesadillas._

**_¡Eres un mentiroso! Hakuku, yo soy tu otra mitad, sé lo que piensas. Sé que no lo aguantas, deja de mentirte._**

Hakutaku se pellizcó la mejilla, cuidando que Hoozuki no lo viera, y volvió a su tarea de buscar las hierbas y algún que otro instrumento. Aunque podía oír a veces esa molesta voz, notaba que esa vez él estaba ganándole la partida, y no volvía a molestarle más.

_Di lo que quieras, pero lo prefiero así_, pensó altivo.

Oyó una última risa sarcástica.

**_¡Ja! Eso habrá que verlo_**.

No volvió a escuchar más su voz en lo que quedaba de día.

Pero eso no significó que no pensara en ello.

Día 4.

Hakutaku nunca había estado más feliz de poder sentir las manos de nuevo, de sentir que podía moverlas otra vez, de trabajar otra vez… Si bien no era como siempre.

-¿Qué estás preparando?-preguntó en esa ocasión Hoozuki.

-Es una medicina simple para la fiebre. Ya puedo preparar cosas sin demasiada complicación-explicó, ensimismado con su pócima.

Hoozuki se quedó callado, miró el caldero que Hakutaku usaba y arrugó el ceño.

-No has puesto la cantidad correcta.

Hakutaku le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¿Acaso quieres apostar?

_Dioses, este demonio me saca de quicio._

Día 5.

Hakutaku nunca había estado más feliz de poder sentir el aire tan limpio, de sentir que nada había pasado… Pero bueno…

-Hakutaku, ¿se puede saber qué haces?-preguntó el demonio en una ocasión en la que Hakutaku había abierto todas las ventanas y había empezado a prepararse un té para tomar tranquilamente.

-¿No lo ves? Me estoy preparando un piscolabis.

-¿Antes de cenar?

-… ¿Qué más te da?

-¿Cómo que qué más me da? ¿No ves que eso va a sentarte mal?

-¡Voy a tomarte un té!

-¡Vas a resfriarte de nuevo, vaca estúpida!

-¿Quieres pelea, subespecie de unicornio?

_Dioses, de verdad, me saca MUCHO de quicio._

Día 6

Hakutaku debería de sentirse feliz, pero maldita sea.

Se sentía prácticamente mejor que nunca. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo cierto es que deseaba reabrir la farmacia y retomar su vida. Incluso echaba de menos a Momotaro riñéndole por sus borracheras. Echaba de menos a sus conejitos becarios. Echaba de menos su vieja vida. Y casi estaba a punto de volver a la normalidad, pero…maldita sea.

_Me saca de quicio._

Con el cuchillo cortaba rítmicamente los frutos y raíces, y las finas trazas se amontonaban en la tabla de cortar.

_Me saca de quicio, me saca de quicio. Sé que intenta ayudar, pero me saca mucho de quicio. ¿Qué podía esperarme de un demonio? ¡Bah! ¡Cabezón!_

-Oeh, vaca gorda-le llamó Hoozuki-. ¿Has terminado de cortar eso?

-¡Deja de meterme prisa!

-¡Deja de hacer el vago! ¡Cumple con las leyes confucianas y trabaja según tu deber!

-¡Que me dejes!

_En serio, me saca mucho de quic-_

*Chac*

_¿Qué…?_

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamo. El cuchillo había acabado cortándole el nudillo, y la sangre empezó a mezclarse con todas las hierbas picadas-. Mierda, mierda….¡Ah!

Eso sí que empeoraba las cosas. Las hojas y raíces secas se adherieron a la herida abierta y Hakutaku notó que la mano le ardía. Las especias no eran lo mejor para curar un corte, en absoluto.

-¿Se puede saber que acabas de hacer?

-¿Tú qué crees? ¡Me he cortado!

-…¿Y para qué te has cortado?

_Debe de estar de coña._

-¿Pero tú eres imbécil?-gritó la mítica bestia-. ¡No ha sido a propósito! ¡Me has puesto nervioso!

-Últimamente mucha gente sufre al verme…

-¡Deja de meterme prisas con todo lo que hago!

-¡Torpe!-le gritó el demonio-. ¡Deja de ser tan quejica!

-¡Acabo de cortarme, es normal que me queje!

-¡Eres médico!

-¡Eso no quita que pueda sentir dolor físico, maldito demonio!

-¿Qué clase de médico eres tú?

_…Me saca de quicio, en serio._

-¿Qué tal si dejas de gritarme y me das algo con lo que vendarme?

-De ninguna manera, hazlo tú. Yo no tengo misericordia por gente tan inútil.

**_Inútil_**.

Hakutaku sintió un pinchazo en la sien, y durante unos segundos el dolor que sentía en la mano se apagó.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-Eres un inútil cuando quieres y cuando no, Hakutaku. No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan torpe-bufó el demonio.

**_Torpe._**

_¡Cállate!_

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. ¿Sería su imaginación?

-¿Me estás ignorando? Es de muy mala educación, Hakutaku.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Ahora dame algo, una tirita o lo que sea!

-¡Tú eres el médico, póntela tú!

**_Es un incordio. Me saca de quicio. Siempre está insultándome y me falta el respeto. No he dicho ni he hecho nada contra él, y aún me ataca así. No es justo._**

Hakutaku titubeó, confuso ante esos pensamientos. Parecía la voz de Kurotaku, pero no le resopndía, y además….lo estaba pensando en primera persona. Y era cierto, era cierto, era cierto, maldita sea.

_Es un incordio. Hoozuki no hace más que insultarme y maltratarme; da igual lo que diga…._

-…Hakutaku, ¿estás bien?

Hakutaku no comprendió a qué se debía esa pregunta hasta que se dio cuenta de que un extraño frío le había recorrido el cuerpo, y que apretaba los puños con fuerza, sin decir nada, manchándose la mano de sangre.

_….Menudo imbécil._

-Estoy bien-dijo en un suspiro. Pasó a su lado, golpeándole en el hombro al caminar, pero el otro no reaccionó-. Yo he terminado por hoy.

Hoozuki no dijo nada, viendo como Hakutaku rebuscaba unos algodones para limpiarse y desinfectarse la herida, y unas tiritas para ello.

-Mañana volveré a la hora de siempre.

Hakutaku negó con la cabeza, sentándose a la mesa para tratar su herida.

-No hace falta, ya estoy bien.

Hoozuki quiso protestar, pero vio un extraño brillo en los ojos del chino.

-Ni se te ocurra….-quiso regañar Hoozuki.

-No lo haré-suspiró el otro, y de repente sonó muy cansado. Hoozuki no dijo nada, viendo como con cierta parsimonia, Hakutaku se trataba el pequeño corte, con pasividad, como agotado. Quizás de aguantarlo.

Pero sabía que de ser así, no podía ser por el propio Hakutaku. Él no…él no era así.

-En ese caso me voy.

-Ya.

-Lo quieras o no, volveré mañana.

Y por una vez, a Hoozuki no le hizo mucha gracia no recibir un insulto de vuelta.

_Es un incordio. Como lo odio._

**Maldita vaca subnormal. **

**A este paso acabará enfermando otra vez y no me da la gana de hacer de niñero de nadie.**

**…**

**¿Qué diantres le ocurre?**

**Se supone que no hay nada que pueda derribar a las bestias celestiales…**

**Y sin embargo, ahí debe de haber algo.**

Hoozuki no le dio más vueltas al asunto y cruzó la puerta del Infierno, aun a sabiendas que, de alguna manera, algo dentro de Hakutaku se resentía y se negaba a sanar del todo.

Pero, ¿qué era?

**_Como_**_ lo __**odio. **__Lo __**odio**__._

**_Continuará_**

*Kong Zi o Confucio es el pensador más importante de China, y su corriente de pensamiento es muy complicada, pero una de sus doctrinas es el de seguir y actuar como a uno le corresponde, además del ejemplo de humildad.

Pronto más! O no D


	6. 6-Mind

**BIEEEEEN BIEEEEEN capítulo nuevo *tira confeti***

**Lo cierto es que merecéis una disculpa, y lo siento mucho. Este capítulo me ha costado HORRORES, porque este fic tiene mucha carga psicológica y manipulación. Al menos creo que ha sido un capítulo largo. También es cierto que con tantas asignaturas, estoy algo atareada cada día, aunque espero tener más tiempo prontito.**

**No mucho más :) Disfrutadlo! (O algo así)**

_Incluso en los momentos de mayor soledad, preferiría que estuviera ese idiota aquí conmigo._

Hakutaku intentaba por todos los medios pensar solo por sí mismo. Ignoraba palabras que resonaban en su mente, e intentaba centrarse en sus propias quejas. Pero haciendo eso, no se daba cuenta en que clase de juego estaba cayendo.

Es tan fácil mancillar el color blanco...

**_No_**_ me agrada __**ese maldito**__ demonio. Ojalá __**(se muera) **__dejara de venir y __**me dejara en paz**__ y __**(desapareciera)**__ no me molestara._

Maldita sea. Ese eco en la cabeza era molesto.

Hakutaku se revolvió en las sábanas de su cama, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, intentando presionar con su mullida textura y acallar esos pinchazos en la cabeza.

_Migrañas, pesadillas, me encuentro mal, no es nada más._

Pudiera ser.

**_Estoy jodido_**_pero estas cosas pasan... __**(pero es su culpa)**_

Por el amor del cielo, cállate, cállate, rogaba Hakutaku. ¿Por qué le daba a la cabeza por darle tantas molestias a esas horas de la noche? ¿Acaso se sentía mal por todo lo que le había pasado? ¿O quizás...?

_...¿Kurotaku?_

...

No recibió respuesta alguna.

_Kurotaku, ¿eres tú el que me está molestando?_

No oyó nada, ni respuesta alguna. Ni una risita ladina y burlona, ni un silbido agudo de desaprobación, ni nada.

_Kurotaku, no tiene ni puta gracia_.

Nada. El silencio de su mente casi le devolvió el eco. Si cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tampoco podía ver su reflejo abstracto y oscuro. ¿Estaba solo?

_...¿Kurotaku?_

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, solo podía oír su propia voz en su mente. Se sintió extrañamente aliviado por ello, alegre tal vez, pero también un poco...asustado.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

_..._

_¿Estoy __**solo?**_

Eso parecía.

_Maldita sea, maldita sea. ¿Y te tienes que ir tan de repente? ¡Ni cuando te vas dejas de estresarme! ¡Ahora estaré preocupado! Seguro que algo planeas._

Hakutaku estuvo muchas horas esa noche hablándole a la nada. No recibía respuestas, ni quejas ni comentarios. Todo estaba extrañamente silencioso. Kurotaku parecía haberse ido, quizás temporalmente, quizás no, quién podía saberlo. No dejó de replicar mentalmente hasta que su cerebro dijo "basta" y cayó dormido.

Y por primera vez, durmió mal, durmió enfadado, pero durmió en plácido silencio.

_...Por fin...__**se fue**_**.**

-Vamos, vaca vaga, levántate y trabaja de una vez.

_...¿Por qué demonios sigue viviendo?_

Hoozuki no parecía inmutarse siquiera ante la cansada y odiosa mirada de Hakutaku. En sus manos tenía dos tazones, y quizás el demonio estaba más atento y casi orgulloso de lo que había traído que de la criatura sagrada.

-Oye, ¿qué diantres llevas ahí?

-Son cosas para que te recuperes antes-acercó ambos cuencos-. Aquí tienes agua de río y aquí hierba.

-...¿Qué te hace pensar que me va a sentar bien?

-Eres una vaca, ¿no? ¿No es lo que coméis?

_Que hijo de puta, como le gusta tomarme el pelo. _

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí, gilipollas! ¿Es que lo haces a posta?

El demonio frunció el ceño y pareció pensativo un momento. Luego, volcó la hierba en el tazón de agua.

-¿Los prefieres como si fueran cereales entonces?

-¡No me refería a eso!

_Madre del Dios Cristiano, ¿cómo puedo tenerle tanta paciencia?_

-A todo esto-dijo Hoozuki, acercándole igualmente el cuenco, que Hakutaku apartó a otro lado-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Uh? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-No me miras con cara de querer matarme y triturarme y darme de comer a tus conejitos. Ahora solo me miras con cara de querer matarme.

Hakutaku quiso replicar, pero lo pensó un momento.

_¿Qué clase de mirada le estaría dedicando antes? Kurotaku, ¿tenías algo que ver? ¿Pero qué mierdas has hecho?_

_..._

**_No, la culpa no es mía, es de Hoozuki. Kurotaku no tiene nada que ver. Hoozuki es así de despreciable, podría haberlo mirado así por el estrés._**

Aceptó esos pensamientos sin temor alguno. Podría haber sido perfectamente, y notó un escalofrío por su espalda.

_Verás que este maldito inepto me ha estresado más de la cuenta. __**Sí, debe de ser eso**_**.**

Hakutaku se repetía una y otra vez pensamientos de esa índole. No era el único en haber acabado con úlceras por culpa del demonio; Kurotaku al lado era una preocupación menor y todo.

_Maldito demonio. __**Eres peor que los míos propios**_, se dijo, y casi se rio al pensar eso.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-A veces creo que voy a dedicarme a ignorarte pero asentir con la cabeza para que me dejes en paz, demonio sádico.

Entre la mirada de ambos saltaron chispas.

-¿Quieres darte de baja de nuevo por rotura de todos tus músculos, Hakutaku?

-¿Quieres venir a cuidarme otro mes, Hoozuki?

La tensión se mantuvo en el aire y se podría haber pinchado con una aguja y desinflado como un globo. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos rompieron el contacto visual y suspiraron. Uno, fastidiado. Otro, cansado. Y es obvio saber qué suspiro era de quién.

-No creo que con la edad que tienes fueras capaz de cuidarte de ti mismo, vaca decrépita.

Hakutaku gruñó por lo bajo y quiso protestar, pero Hoozuki ya se había levantado de la mesa y se llevaba consigo su peculiar idea de desayuno equilibrado. Tiró la hierba por la ventana (era agua y hierbajos, nada de comida que se pudiera malgastar) y se acercó a la nevera, abriéndola y dejando que su frescor le diera de lleno, buscando algo.

-Está bien, pensaré en ti como en un animal, y yo no maltrato animales. ¿Qué quieres para comer?

-Sinceramente no me fío de lo que puedas preparar.

-¿Tú no tenías otra forma original en forma de carnero?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Quizás así no tenga tantas ganas de pegarte…-comentó el demonio, sacando algo de las sobras del día anterior consistentes en fideos fritos instantáneos.

-¡Eso es cruel!

-Igualmente tengo que cuidarte de alguna manera-se quejó el demonio, sentándose de nuevo ante la mesa y comenzando a comerse los fideos.

_Ah, veo que nunca fueron para mí, gracias, maldito unicornio del mal._

-¿Está buena MI comida?-preguntó con desdén el médico. Hoozuki asintió con la cabeza sorbiendo los fideos.

-Lo hago por ti-dijo tras tragar-. No quiero que te quedes con esa comida basura que tanto mal hace a tu organismo.

…

**….**

**_Vale, no tengo respuesta para eso_****.**

-Eso es una estupidez.

-Pero sigo haciéndolo por tu bien. Tengo que cuidar de tu salud-el demonio pareció pensativo durante unos instantes-. Mañana te traeré comida del infierno para ver si te sienta mejor.

-¿Comida del…?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, maldita sea-bufó Hoozuki, terminando los fideos fríos-. Comida sana, buena, porque veo que te sigues empeñando en no hacer otra cosa que molestarme.

-Nadie te obliga a venir aquí…

Se hizo el silencio. Hoozuki no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, nadie me obliga realmente. Pero vengo porque quiero.

_Ha dicho que venía porque quería._

**_Aunque quizás me esté mintiendo, o sea una forma de decir…porque quiero molestarte. ¡Quién sabe!_**

_Pero aun así viene cada día. Discutimos mucho, pero sigue viniendo. _

**_Que menudo coñazo, por cierto, todo el día tratándome como a un imbécil y a un niño pequeño._**

_No nos llevamos bien, pero al menos no olvido como hablar con la gente. No está mal, creo._

**_P-pero….no, no es así, estoy harto de él, no lo aguanto, lo odio._**

_Pero…Habrá que conformarse. Está bien, agradezco incluso a esta persona como visita._

**_…_**

Hakutaku no se dio cuenta, pero cuando Hoozuki terminó de hablar, en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

_Sobreviviré, supongo._

Cuando por la noche Hakutaku dormía, por fin con calma, algo dentro de él se removía sin estar del todo contento. Sin embargo, no decía ni una sola palabra…no mientras el otro estuviera despierto.

Pero él era igual de antiguo y tenía sus mismas bazas.

Aquellos días cambiaron extrañamente para mejor. Era raro, muy raro para Hakutaku que realmente cambiaran para mejor, teniendo en cuenta que el hecho de que fuera Hoozuki el que ayudara a sobrellevarlo no era lo que hubiera esperado. Si el Armaggedon hubiera ocurrido en el mundo occidental (no les preocupaba mucho en Asia) y hubiera llegado a China y Japón y hubiera una catástrofe y se hubieran visto obligados a cooperar todas las entidades del más allá para reconstruir el mundo, Hoozuki y Hakutaku no hubieran colaborado, seguramente. Por eso, quizás le era especialmente extraño que todo eso fuera así.

El primero de esos días Hoozuki llegó con el ceño fruncido y un aura oscura a su alrededor. Llevaba en su kanabo una bolsa de tela en la que llevaba algo, y Hakutaku consideró que por fin era el día en que sería sacrificado y usado como carne de hamburguesa.

-Te he traído la maldita cena, y si no te la comes te la meteré por la nariz-dijo Hoozuki muy amablemente tirándole la caja a la mesa.

Hakutaku no supo a qué venía eso hasta que abrió el paquete; a partir de ahí le dio igual. Era una caja de ramen casero que conocía bien, aunque había comido en escasas ocasiones. Tenía algo de masa frita y era muy popular por ser hecha por espíritus demoníacos zorrunos, y eran algo muy nutritivo.

-Oh~, ¿y esto?

-Después de ver que no quisiste tomarte el agua y la hierba supuse que tenía que cambiarte la dieta.

-...No me digas que va en serio.

-Si no te comes eso mañana te llevaré cualquier otra cosa, pero come algo, maldita sea. O te comerás mi kanabo-amenazó Hoozuki, apoyando el extremo de su arma en la mejilla del chino.

-¿¡Te he hecho algo de buena mañana!? ¡Déjame en paz, me lo como, maldita sea! ¡Te ganas a la fuerza que ni te lo agradezca!

**_Maldito demonio._**

_No tenía por qué haberlo hecho. _

**_¿Qué se ha creído?_**

_Lo cierto es que es un detalle._

Hakutaku suspiró, pero se atrevió posteriormente a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, supongo. A cambio hoy no te envenenaré la comida.

Hoozuki y Hakutaku se miraron a los ojos y mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos. Al chino se le hizo raro ver que por una vez no ponía cara de ese pajarraco picozapato, pero al japonés también le extrañó ver que por una vez el chino parecía bromear de verdad y que no tenía intención de añadir cualquier hierba tóxica en la comida.

-No me las des y ponte bien ya.

-¿Y esto?

Hoozuki no dijo nada, apretando los labios y como siempre poniendo una cara que mezclaba estrés e ira. Hakutaku sospechó por un momento que Hoozuki intentaba sacar a relucir un 1% de su posible carácter agradable, y que eso le costaba horrores. El demonio lanzó a la cara la cajita que tenía en la mano.

**_Pero será cabrón._**

_Meh, al menos es la caja y no el kanabo. Lo aceptamos._

-Te he traído té del infierno. Si no lo quieres lo herviré y cocinaré tu carne en él.

-¿Me estás viendo con cara de remilgado? Los chinos somos los maestros del té, los japoneses nos robaron las ceremonias de la dinastía Tang...

-¡No necesito que me des las gracias!

Hakutaku no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida, abriendo la caja con cuidado para oler el aroma de las hojas del té.

-Tampoco iba a hacerlo.

-...Te voy a matar.

-Si lo haces no lo preparo.

Hoozuki y Hakutaku se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Poco a poco parecía que se acostumbraban a eso únicamente como un pulso y no como un aliciente a pelearse.

-Cuánto te odio.

**_Yo también te odio._**

_Bueno, es divertido._

**_Pero..._**

_Supongo que así está bien. Buen chico. Si se entera que he pensado esto me matará._

**_..._**

-...

Hoozuki no dijo nada mientras dejaba en la mesa una cajita pequeña. Era de metal, plateada, y al médico le extrañó la ausencia de púas o cualquier detalle infernal que tanto le gustaban al demonio. Hakutaku ni siquiera sabía lo que había dentro, y la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y desinterés.

-¿Qué me traes hoy? Últimamente me siento como uno de esos humanos de los programas de la tele a la que la gente le lleva cosas para tasarlas y venderlas por un dineral-bromeó. Esperó que el demonio frunciera el ceño y alzase su arma contra él, pero Hoozuki solo esbozó un mohín de desagrado.

-No es nada de eso, vaca deficiente-carraspeó. Dio un golpecito a la caja para acercarla más a Hakutaku, como si no quisiera dársela en mano-. Es medicina.

Quizás eso si sorprendió al médico. No supo si extrañarse, reír o quedarse en shock. Él era médico, era el mejor de los médicos, ¿por qué debía aceptar medicina de nadie? Por otro lado, dudaba que su "mal" tuviera realmente una cura conocida, pero el demonio la había traído igualmente, a ciegas. Además, no se la había lanzado a la cara y optaba por un modo más civilizado de tratarlo.

No tenía sentido.

**_¿Se cree que no puedo cuidar de mí mismo?_**

_B-bueno, es un detalle._

**_No lo necesito._**

_Lo hará con la escasa buena intención que tiene._

-No sé qué es lo que te pasa exactamente, pero he podido encontrar la fórmula de esta medicina-explicó Hoozuki.

**_Nadie te lo ha pedido._**

-No sé si habrás preparado algo similar, aunque lo dudo, porque necesita de plantas casi todas del infierno.

_Menuda molestia._

**_Pero nadie te lo ha pedido, demonio._**

-No suelo preparar medicinas pero no es algo que me cueste realizar-el demonio se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó-. Bueno, eso es.

**_...¿A qué viene esto? Se burla de mí._**

_No, no es eso. Quizás no se le ocurre qué diantres hacer para ayudarme. Es normal, no solemos hablar mucho de nosotros en realidad._

**_Qué más le da. Se está riendo de mí, como si yo no pudiera cuidarme por mí solo._**

**_Como lo od-_**

Hakutaku dejó de pensar y cogió la cajita de inmediato.

-Eh, gracias-se esforzó por sonreír, intentando dejar de pensar y torturarse la cabeza-. No me lo esperaba.

-Más te vale que te sirva.

-No podemos saberlo hasta que lo pruebe, idiota-se rió el chino en la cara de Hoozuki. Se le hizo extraño poder reírse más de tres segundos sin notar una hostia bien dada (n/A: lo siento, soy muy española y tenía que usar esta expresión) por parte del demonio, que se limitó a suspirar con infinita (y aparente) paciencia.

-Tú prueba un poco de eso, lo preparas con agua y lo tomas antes de dormir. Y ya mañana me dirás qué tal te sientes y cómo te mejora eso en...-carraspeó-. Lo que sea que te haya ocurrido.

Hakutaku se dio cuenta de que no quiso sacar más el tema y sinceramente lo agradeció. Recordar a Kurotaku, aunque fuera un par de segundos, le causaba escalofríos y algo peor aún: miedo. Miedo a que regresara, miedo a que tomara el control.

_No debe volver._

**_No debe volver_**.

-Bueno, yo...-Hakutaku se dio cuenta de que era él quien hablaba, y se regañó a sí mismo. No quería preguntarlo, en realidad, no quería hablar de ello. Pero ¿y si Hoozuki o el Rey Enma sabían algo de lo que le ocurría? ¿Y si conocían de algún remedio? Se sentía terriblemente tentado de contarlo, o más aún: necesitaba hacerlo. Guardar secretos no era su fuerte.

Pero no pudo.

-¿Qué es?

El chino se obligó a pensar deprisa.

-Probaré esto...a ver qué tal, y eso. Que...que gracias, no me lo esperaba-luego esbozó una falsa sonrisa-. ¿Seguro que no es veneno?

Hoozuki carraspeó, soltó un insulto y lo dejó estar, y Hakutaku agradeció que ninguno dijera más de lo que tuviera que decir.

Hakutaku estuvo mirando largo tiempo lo que tenía sobre la mesa esa noche. Un vaso con agua casi a punto de hervir. Una cuchara de metal. Y la cajita de medicina del infierno que Hoozuki le había dado, lleno de esa fórmula de hojas, raíces y frutos demoníacos.

Ojalá fuera solo un resfriado, un dolor de cabeza, una náusea, una jaqueca. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su mal fuera alguna cosa así y no ese...desdoblamiento de personalidad, de alma, de lo que fuera. Lo deseaba porque si esa medicina no funcionaba con un problema nimio, siempre podría recurrir a otras medicinas. Pero de repente, ante esa fórmula que Hoozuki le había dado, tenía miedo. Quería tomársela, pero dudaba, pues sabía que si bien podía funcionar, tal vez no lo hiciera... y no quería de ninguna manera aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo como última esperanza.

Tardó mucho tiempo en levantar la chuchara para coger un poco de esas hojas picadas de la cajita.

**_Dioses, esto es una tontería._**

_No tengo nada que perder._

Se detuvo unos segundos e hizo acopio de fuerzas, y finalmente fue capaz de echar el contenido en la taza. Respiró hondo.

**_No hay mejor médico que yo, esto es una pérdida de tiempo y un insulto a mi inteligencia._**

_Aunque bueno, ya que ha querido ayudar, no voy a hacerle el feo. No nos llevamos bien, le habrá costado prepararla tanto como a mí aceptar que necesitaba su ayuda._

Removió despacio las hojas en el vaso. El agua tomó un color cobrizo y un olor extrañamente dulzón.

**_Esto no va a dar resultado. Verás como en mil años, dos mil, Kurotaku...Kurotaku vuelve y aunque use esto, no me hará efecto._**

_Dos mil años de paz... bueno, es tentador._

Se acercó el vaso a los labios. Su mente empezó a agitarse.

**_No, no, no. No voy a beberme eso. Lo odio, es un imbécil. Yo... Yo... no puedo beberme eso. Podría ser venenoso, podría ser inútil. ¿Por qué lo intenta?_**

_Aunque..._

El vaso se detuvo a escasos milímetros. Notó un extraño pitido en los oídos acompañado de un molesto silencio que casi le hacía daño.

**_Es verdad._**

_Es verdad._

**_Ese tipo siempre se ha estado burlando de mí. ¿No es así?_**

**_¿Qué va a cambiar todo esto? ¿Es que acaso le importo lo más mínimo?_**

_..._

**_Es cierto._**

_Es cierto__**.**_

**_No somos amigos, no somos compañeros. No gana nada a nivel personal ayudándome. Puedo curarme yo solo sin ayuda de nadie, pero él parece que se divierte. Tratándome como un niño, como si fuera débil, y él superior a mí. A mí, que soy Hakutaku, una criatura divina, parte de la jerarquía celestial. ¿Quién es él? ¿El secretariucho del rey? No tiene ni siquiera papel en la jerarquía demoníaca propiamente dicha. _**

**_Se está burlando de mí, se burla de quién soy, de mis capacidades, de mi ser. Se ríe de mí._**

**_Él me odia tanto como lo odio yo._**

**_Lo. ODIO._**

El vaso se estampó contra la pared y se destruyó en cientos de pedacitos de cristal. Una mancha caliente y ocre quedó en la pared. La respiración de Hakutaku se había agitado, quizás no tanto por lo que había pensado sino por el enfado que de repente le había invadido.

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea.

¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego?

**_¿Cómo?_**

-¿Y bien?

Hakutaku ignoró a Hoozuki en cuanto llegó a su casa. El chino estaba a sus cosas, cortando con parsimonia algunas plantas, machacando, arrancando, sin querer pensar en nada en particular. Sus pensamientos acabarían yendo siempre a lo mismo y no acabaría aguantando el enfado.

-Hakutaku, te estoy hablando.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Probaste lo que te traje?

Hakutaku frunció el ceño. Notó calor en el pecho y en las manos, como si hirviera algo en él.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? Te dije que la probaras.

-No he querido.

Hoozuki miró gélidamente al médico, que no le dirigió la mirada, y se le hizo algo raro. Por una vez no quiso discutirle.

-...Está bien. En ese caso, ¿me lo puedes devol-?

-Lo he tirado.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Dio un golpe a la mesa.

-¿Cómo que lo has tirado?

Esta vez fue Hakutaku el que se enfadó.

-¿Quién te crees que eres tú para venir a mi casa a ejercer de médico?

La pregunta pareció tomar algo desprevenido al demonio, lo que dio paso a que Hakutaku pudiera seguir replicando.

-Dime, ¿te lo has pasado bien estos días mirándome por encima del hombro? ¿Te parece divertido reírte y burlarte de mí? ¿Es eso?

-¡No digas estupideces, vaca estúpida!

-¡Ahí está otra vez! ¡Estoy harto, **harto** de ti y de tus insultos! ¡Que te quede bien claro! ¡No soy una vaca estúpida, soy Hakutaku, _el _Hakutaku, una criatura celestial, divina! ¡Tú eres un demonio del tres al cuarto al que le gusta mirar por encima del hombro a la gente, pero conmigo no voy a dejar que sea así nunca más!-Hakutaku fue ahora el que golpeó la mesa-. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a burlarte así de descaradamente de mí! ¡YO soy el médico aquí, y tú no tienes derecho a jugar a doctores en mi territorio!-bramó.

**_No, no está solo jugando a médicos y a tonterías así._**

**_Esto es un insulto a mí mismo._**

**_¿Es que acaso estás jugando a ser un dios?_**

Todas las palabras que disparaba como balas no fueron bien aceptadas por Hoozuki, aunque no era algo extraño ni una reacción fuera de lugar. El demonio agarró el kanabo sin pensarlo dos veces y golpeó con él la mesa, partiéndola prácticamente en dos.

-¡Deja de gritar como una mujerzuela, no sé cómo puedes echármelo en cara encima!

-¡Te lo repito por última vez!-gritó Hakutaku, agarrándole del cuello del kimono al demonio-. **¡No te necesito!**

Hubo algo en la voz de Hakutaku que alteró al demonio. No supo lo que era ni a qué le recordaba, pero simplemente no le dio buena espina. No reaccionó durante ese segundo, y algo le dijo que por una vez sería mejor no hacerlo. Apartó de un manotazo el agarre y se apartó de Hakutaku, con una mirada fría. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, pero extrañamente, se contuvo. Apoyó su arma al hombro y desvió la mirada.

-¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, no es mi problema que estés en tus días. Púdrete aquí si tanto quieres, criatura orgullosa.

Justo cuando cerraba la puerta, algo chocó contra ella, rompiéndose en añicos. Un vaso, algún cuenco, alguna cosa de cerámica o cristal. No quiso replicar, ni siquiera pensar en nada; sentía que, de hacerlo, acabaría matando al otro, y una cosa era romperle todos los huesos y otra asesinarlo-si es que el otro no lo lograba primero.

Igualmente, había algo que seguía sin cuadrarle. Se le hacía familiar, y a la vez no sabía de qué.

"Es hora de volver a los Infiernos durante una temporada antes de que lo mate, o él a mí", pensó. Comenzó a alejarse, a sabiendas de que no volvería a pisar el Paraíso durante una larga temporada, cuando todo se solucionase...Si es que ese día llegaba.

Las náuseas recorrieron el cuerpo entero de Hakutaku. No sabía si acabaría vomitando, pero notaba algo denso y fuerte en su interior, como si quisiera abrirse paso. Le mareaba y le dolía la cabeza. Se iba extendiendo por dentro como si le contaminase la sangre.

En cualquier otra situación se hubiera dado cuenta, pero por desgracia, no era cualquier otra situación. Su cuerpo temblaba, recostado en la cama, atrapado en la mezcla de calor y de frío, de vértigo y de pesadez, de sueño y vigilia.

**_Maldito demonio. Se atreve a tomarme el pelo, a humillarme, dejarme por los suelos, insultarme, ¡atacarme!_**

_Sí, es cierto. No me deja en paz._

**_¿Sabes que debería de hacer? Debería de darle una lección. La culpa realmente es mía._**

_¿Es culpa mía?_

**_Sí, claro que sí. He sido demasiado blando, siempre lo he sido. En vez de ir juzgando a la gente por ahí y ejerciendo como un ser todopoderoso, los he dejado tranquilos, en paz, les he curado y les he informado. Nunca he hecho daño a nadie. Es cierto, ¿no?_**

_Sí, es verdad. No he hecho más que ser buena persona. Es verdad._

**_No soy perfecto, eso es cierto. Pero he dado buena suerte a la gente, les he dado medicinas, cuido de los seres que cuidan el mundo. ¿No me hace eso digno y merecedor de un trato más...amable, quizás?_**

_Sí, sí, todo es verdad. No me aprecian ni valoran tal como deberían._

**_Eso es. Sobre todo ese maldito demonio._**

_...Ese demonio...Maldito sea._

**_Sí, maldito sea. Dilo una vez más._**

_Maldito sea, maldito sea ese jodido demonio. Ojalá se muera. Dioses, cómo lo odio. __**Cómo lo odio, cómo lo odio, cómo lo odio.**_

**_Eso es, Hakutaku. Lo odias, lo odio, lo odiamos con cada célula de nuestro ser. Seguro que ese insensato no es más que la punta del iceberg._**

Una terrible oscuridad comenzó a nublarle la vista a Hakutaku. No supo si eran sombras que cubrían la habitación o si era algo mental. Pero no le importaba. No le importaba.

**_Hakutaku, Hakutaku..._**la voz de Kurotaku sonó extrañamente más suave y terciopelosa, y a la par, más cálida y familiar. Casi podía sentirla abrazándole. **_No te culpes tanto. ¿Es culpa tuya? Sí, pero ¿sabes qué?_**

El chino no tenía fuerzas para combatirlo. Al contrario, notaba que algo en él necesitaba escucharlo. Negó con la cabeza, aunque no podía ver a Kurotaku, esperaba que él sí pudiera verlo a él.

**_Eres demasiado bueno. La culpa en realidad es de ellos. Ellos te provocan, les das la mano y se comen el brazo. No es justo. Es culpa tuya por permitir que hagan eso. ¿Quieres seguir así?_**

-...No, no quiero-masculló. Sentía que los ojos le ardían. Quizás eran las únicas palabras agradables que recibía tras todo ese silencio. No comprendía cómo podía haberlo echado de menos, cómo podía agradecer ahora que Kurotaku lo apoyara, que no lo dejara solo.

Porque...había estado siempre solo, ¿no?

**_Duérmete, Hakutaku. Duérmete de una vez._**

Hakutaku se retorció en la cama, mirando al techo, como si ahí estuviera esa sombra con nombre. De alguna forma, creía verlo.

-No, no quiero tampoco eso. No despertaré-dijo con un sollozo-. No quiero desaparecer.

Notó una sombra cálida rodearle el cuerpo, como una sábana negra. La oscuridad se iba haciendo más fuerte, pero era ligera. Era como una noche de verano.

**_No te irás. Solo descansarás un poco._**

-Tengo miedo.

**_Yo cuidaré de ti._**

-...

**_¿Me tienes miedo?_**

No hubo respuesta.

**_¿Prefieres que Hoozuki vuelva?_**

El corazón de Hakutaku dio un vuelco y se mordió los labios. Notó los ojos humedecerse, y sintió en el pecho el dolor del orgullo roto.

-No.

**_Entonces duérmete. Todo saldrá bien. Solo quiero que descanses. Si tú estás mal por alguien que no soy yo, yo también estaré mal. La única persona que puede molestarte vive dentro de ti. No te hagas de rogar. Descansa._**

Hakutaku no tuvo más fuerzas para negarse. Estaba muy cansado. Algo le decía, algo más allá de su propio pensamiento, que era una mala idea. Le estaba abriendo las puertas a Kurotaku, y era lo último que debía de hacer, lo sabía, maldita sea si lo sabía.

Pero estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Más de cinco mil años pasan factura tarde o temprano. Cuanto más pensaba en esa burla, más le dolía, cada vez más. Maldita sea. Y él que había pensado que aún podría mejorar, que todo podría salir bien. Qué iluso había sido. Estar cerca de Hoozuki era casi peor que estar con Kurotaku acechando en su mente.

Su mente se rindió. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y dejó que la oscuridad lo sumiera.

**Continuará**

**Estoy tan contenta de haber terminado este capítulo que no tengo mucho más qué decir. Pronto más, y a ver si empieza ya el rock´n roll! D**


	7. 7-Hell in Heaven

_¡Mirad quién ha vuelto!_

_Siento MUCHO haber tardado tanto, pero casi no lo cuento. Entre la carrera y demás, apenas he tenido tiempo a escribir esto, que tenéis que recordar que lo hago como afición. Además, he estado ocupada...haciendo un cosplay de Hakutaku, sí 3_

_Pero lo prometido es deuda y aún la historia no se ha terminado. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y perdonéis la tardanza y que quizás sea un capítulo algo flojo. Un besito de vaca!_

Un golpe, otro golpe, otro más. Un gran aluvión de violencia gratis que caía sobre la superficie del papel. El bolígrafo coronado por un pez dorado no escribía; acuchillaba los documentos. Su dueño, el demonio con fama de peor humor del infierno, habría sido capaz de cortar esos papeles con su mirada, pero parecía tener una gran afición por usar herramientas de ese tipo. El roce del bolígrafo atravesaba el papel hasta rasgar la mesa, y chispas de fuego saltaban ante la agresividad de la escritura de Hoozuki.

El gran rey Enma intentaba ignorarlo, pero cuando una chispa saltó a su barba y notó un desagradable calor en la barbilla, entendió que era el momento.

-¡Hoozuki!-gritó, apagándose la barba en llamas-. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, estás estresado?

El bolígrafo derrapó por el papel y esta vez las chispas cayeron sobre la toga del rey Enma. Realizar una comparación del rey del Infierno con un kebab habría sido sin duda la comparación más acertada de todas.

-¡Hoozuki!

El demonio dejó el bolígrafo para coger un cubo de agua y extinguir las llamas que quemaban al rey. Enma no quiso preguntar de dónde había sacado el cubo, o por qué no se preocupaba por ese incidente, pero le seguía preocupando el estrés de su secretario.

-Lo siento, he estado algo distraído.

-Eh, eso no es muy propio de ti. ¿Has estado trabajando más de la cuenta?

El demonio frunció el ceño y una placa tectónica se estremeció de terror.

-No exactamente.

-Oh, Hoozuki...-el rey Enma se quitó las últimas motas de ceniza que le manchaban la ropa chamuscada-. Sé que no soy un gran consejero y de hecho siempre soy yo quien te pide consejo a ti, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando algo te preocupa (n/A: Enma modo papá ON).

Hoozuki pareció pensárselo, claramente dudoso. Eso ofendió al rey, que esperaba que Hoozuki no dudara un instante en pedirle ayuda, pero Hoozuki no dejaría de ser Hoozuki; sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, Hoozuki suspiró y por fin habló, lo que hizo que al rey le diera el corazón un vuelco de alegría.

-¿Todos los ancianos son tan irritables?

-...¿Perdón?

-Pregunto si todos los ancianos son tan irritables.

-Eh...¿Qué entiendes por anciano?

Hoozuki calculó mentalmente.

-¿Cinco mil años?

-¿¡Cinco mil años!? ¿Seguro que eso es un "anciano"?-exclamó el rey Enma. Luego lo reconsideró y se estrujó los sesos, cayendo finalmente en la cuenta-. ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Hakutaku?

El bolígrafo ignífugo de Hoozuki reventó entre sus dedos, y el rey Enma no supo si anotarse un tanto por haber acertado o asustarse.

-La ancianidad me acabará matando-dijo el joven demonio apretando los dientes. Enma casi pudo oír como la mandíbula de Hoozuki crujía por su propia fuerza, y sabía que tenía que actuar antes de que tuviera que pagar el dentista.

-Hoozuki, no es algo que se supone que tengas que decir con lo joven que eres-masculló el rey, intentando apaciguarlo-. Pero, eh... bueno...-intentó pensar rápido. Entonces, la bombilla se le encendió-. Recuerda que para nosotros el tiempo es muy relativo, ¿sí?

Hoozuki relajó el rostro y miró al rey. Ahora Enma tenía su atención.

-Relativo.

-Sí, eso es-empezó Enma, emocionado por poder contar algo que por una vez parecía interesar al joven-. Ya sabes que tenemos más de mil años, pero no es que seamos precisamente unos vejestorios...

-Bueno, usted se ha echado a perder...

-...y que a pesar de los años encima no aparentamos demasiado-continuó Enma, ignorando como podía a Hoozuki y sus pullas-, ni realmente nos afecte tanto la edad, pues miles de años siguen siendo miles de años, Hoozuki. Simplemente estará agobiado, no tendría que ser algo raro...-titubeó. El rey Enma meditó unos segundos, pero no dijo nada más-. ¿Y si simplemente está estresado?

-¿En sus días?

-¿En sus días?-repitió el rey.

-Sí, ya sabes, esos días.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Da igual, debe de ser eso-suspiró Hoozuki con cansancio-. El imbécil estará en sus días.

Hizo cálculos mentales. Si para ellos un siglo era poco, y un día un suspiro en comparación con la inmortalidad, y en el mundo humano "esos días" era sobre una semana... Quizás, haciendo cuentas y alargando esa etapa de "esos días", sí, quizás sería hasta normal que a Hakutaku le duraran tanto "sus días".

_Maldita vaca hormonal. Como te odio. _

Aquellos que piensan que la oscuridad es un mundo frío no compartían su..._sus_ puntos de vista.

**-¿Qué te parece?**

Se le hizo raro sentir el silencio dentro de su cabeza.

**-¿Vas a estar tan callado todo el día?**

Oyó un quejido en su mente.

**-No voy a interrumpirte si quieres hablar, ¿sabes?**

_... Es que es todo demasiado raro..._

Kurotaku se encogió de hombros y se estiró en la cama. Dentro de un alma, de una mente, de una razón, uno puede sentir físicamente más bien poco. Poder notar como crujían los huesos de la espalda y como le recorría un escalofrío de gusto le hizo sonreír. Hasta sonreír se le hacía irreal.

**-¿Es por eso de no tener cuerpo ahí dentro? No te preocupes. ¿No es genial?**

_Sigue sin ser lo que me esperaba._

**-Haku, no seas tan negativo de buenas a primeras. ¿No es lo que querías? **

_No me refería a físicamente, creo._

**-Pero-**interrumpió Kurotaku**-es es solo el principio. Ya lo verás. Primero no notas el tacto, la piel, el latido del corazón y el dolor físico. Poco a poco el resto se suaviza.**

_No lo creo_ se quejó Hakutaku amargamente_. ¿Y si de no sentir dolor físico sólo me queda el dolor de dentro?_

Kurotaku frunció el ceño. Suspiró e intentó tomárselo con calma.

**-No seas así, Hakutaku. He venido por ti. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es mejor que te quedes dentro. Un rato largo. Unos buenos días, o unas semanas. Quizás más. Ya sabes, para nosotros la eternidad sigue siendo un suspiro.**

Hakutaku se revolvió dentro de sí mismo. Se acurrucó en la oscuridad y dejó que la cubriera. No quería darle la razón a Kurotaku, pero hacía tiempo que había perdido. Lo necesitaba; necesitaba estar solo, estar aislado, estar _protegido_.

**-Hagamos lo que he dicho. Descansa. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Puede que pasen unos siglos y estés mejor, como antes. La radiante bestia de la luz y la suerte, Hakutaku.**

El aludido se encogió más en sí mismo, cubriéndose de las sombras como si fuera un manto. Algo le decía que no estaba del todo bien. Que no debía de dejar que otro tomara su papel.

Pero cielos, dolía demasiado.

_Soy demasiado antiguo para aguantarlo todo. Quizás tengas razón. Tantos miles de años aguantando han hecho que hasta la mínima aguja sea como una daga clavándose en mí. Me ha sensibilizado e irritado. No puedo ejercer de Hakutaku en este estado._

**-...¿Entonces, Hakutaku?**

Se hizo el silencio. Un susurro resonó.

_Hay trato, Kurotaku._

Como odiaba el Paraíso en momentos así.

A Hoozuki le irritaban muchas cosas. Una de ellas era disculparse. Otra de ellas era cuidar a la gente. La última era tener que preocuparse por ellas. Preocuparse quizás era una palabra muy seria y fuerte para él, casi censurable. Tal vez fuera mejor decir que se preocupaba por el sistema y su correcto funcionamiento, y tener que estar pendiente de él todo el rato lo irritaba al extremo.

Y por eso tener que preocuparse por enésima vez por Hakutaku le ponía de los nervios.

Mala combinación es preocuparse y ponerse de los nervios a la vez. En Hoozuki, eso se traducía como una serie de reacciones que incluían violencia, maltrato y dolor. Y algo que le estresaba más era saber que no podía usar nada de eso.

Últimamente había estado muy blando. Y eso le preocupaba más, inconscientemente. Algo debía de preocuparle mucho, muchísimo, para estar tan preocupado, al punto de ir voluntariamente a realizar la tarea, por su propio pie, sin permitir que nadie tomara ese papel.

_Quizás tantos años hacen que el perro y el gato no tengan otro con quién pelearse_, pensó.

El Paraíso había cambiado aquella vez. Normalmente los árboles estaban cargados de melocotones y las flores abiertas en eterna primavera; aquella vez no había fruto alguno y lo único que había en la hierba eran las ondas del viento. Incluso el aire parecía distinto, vacío, sin aroma ni olor. No había conejito alguno en las cercanías a la casa de Hakutaku, y el cielo estaba encapotado. Como si hubiera pasado una sombra sobre el cielo y no hubiera permitido que la luz entrara. No era agobiante; simplemente daba la sensación de algo abandonado, vacío, silencioso...pero no muerto.

Y Hoozuki sintió algo.

Algo familiar a la vez que lejano.

Kurotaku sintió algo.

Algo familiar a la vez que lejano. Pero fue mucho más rápido a la hora de recordar qué era.

**-No, tú no**-gruñó.

_¿Hm?_

**-No hagas ni caso, Hakutaku**-espetó Kurotaku**-. Tú duérmete. No es asunto tuyo. No ahora.**

Hakutaku intentó espabilar. Podía sentir agitación por parte de Kurotaku, ahí dentro.

_¿Qué te ocurre?_

**-Nada. Duérmete.**

Hakutaku no dijo nada, volviendo a acurrucarse, pero no se durmió; escuchó y sintió con atención lo que ocurría. Sintió un escalofrío similar, y su mente vagó unos segundos.

¿Podría ser...?

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

_¡!_

**-Sh. Duérmete.**

Kurotaku se acercó a la puerta. Sabía bien quién era, esa sensación solo podía ser suya. Se oyó otr golpe y Kurotaku sonrió. Sin borrar esa expresión, abrió la puerta.

**-Hoombre, cuánto tiempo. ¿Vienes a armar jaleo en mi humilde morada?**

-...

Hoozuki no dijo nada. Esperaba encontrarse a Hakutaku desanimado, decaído, o incluso peor; por un momento, al escuchar ese timbre de voz, esperaba encontrarse con el mismo desconocido que una vez halló en casa de la bestia sagrada; ese joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, ese joven de sonrisa burlona y actitud desafiante.

Pero ante él tenía a Hakutaku. Con sus ojos negros, su cabello negro, su ropa blanca. No parecía estar tampoco en su mejor momento, y quizás todo eso le sorprendió más.

_Maldita vaca hormonal. Me vas a volver loco._

-He venido a ver como estabas, vaca caprichosa.

**-¿Vienes a jugar a los médicos? ¿Llevas ahí la cicuta contigo?**

_¿Es...? ¿Es él...?_

-No empieces con tus bromas, Hakutaku-advirtió Hoozuki.

**-Tú no eres nadie-**respondió el chino, quizás tanto al demonio como a Hakutaku.

_No, no me mientas. Es él._

**_-_****Lárgate****_-_**inquirió Kurotaku de forma agresiva al demonio. Hoozuki pudo notar en la voz del otro una nota de quizás miedo, de incertidumbre.

_No quiero que esté aquí. Quiero que se vaya. Haz que se vaya. Es odioso. Cuando tengo una herida hurga en ella. Cuando está a punto de sanar, vuelve a hurgar. Nunca acaba. Haz que se vaya, haz que se vaya _masculló Hakutaku, casi implorándolo.

Kurotaku sonrió.

**-¿Sabes? Es hora de que desaparezcas de aquí. Todo irá mejor sin ti. Todo seguirá su orden sin ti. ¿Quién eres tú? Nadie. No eres un Dios, no eres una Criatura Divina; qué tontería, pues solo eres un funcionario. Un ****_funcionario_****. Como en el mundo humano**-se permitió reírse en su cara-. **Esto se acabó, Hoozuki. Esto se acabó. No queremos volver a verte. Estamos hartos de ti. No vuelvas a molestarnos.**

Durante su discurso, Hoozuki había controlado cada segundo de su paciencia para no coger su kanabô y destrozarle una vez más la cara al chino, pero se alegró de haber esperado. La última frase de...Hakutaku hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de lo que fue preocupación y sospecha, una mezcla tan mala como los nervios y la preocupación.

-¿Molestar**os**?

Hoozuki vio como los ojos negros de Hakutaku brillaron con la sombra de la duda.

_La has liado pero bien, Kurotaku._

**-Cállate. Tú no sabes nada.**

_Espero que eso no vaya por mí, Kurotaku_ añadió Hakutaku con acidez. _Ni se te ocurra._

_-_Sé lo suficiente, señor-dijo Hoozuki con frialdad-. Y he de informarte de una serie de cosas. Una de ellas es que no tolero el crimen. Otra es que no tolero el desorden de ningún tipo. La tercera es que no acepto la usurpación de personalidad o personalidades.

**-...¿Qué?**

_...¿Qué? ¿Lo sabe? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hacemos?_

**_-_****¡He dicho que te calles!**

Hakutaku quiso protestar, pues nada de los gritos estaba en el contrato; quería paz, tranquilidad, silencio, dormir. Pero no olvidaba que de entre los dos, él era el primero, y no iba a tolerar situaciones de ese tipo.

Sin embargo, no le dio mucho tiempo a protestar. Notó una presión en su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que era Hoozuki que ahogaba con sus manos el cuello de su cuerpo.

-Seré breve como de costumbre-dijo con un tono peligroso-. Así que ahí voy. Deja esta pantomima, seas quien seas. Y no es una petición, sino una orden.

**_De ninguna manera. Yo no me voy._**

**-¡No!**

_¿Kurotaku?_

**_Ahora no, Haku, ahora no._**

_¿Por qué dudas? ¿No ibas a defenderte? ¡Yo no quiero volver! ¡Sé un hombre y lucha!_

**-**Contaré hasta tres-susurró Hoozuki.

Hakutaku se aferró a las manos de Hoozuki, por sus muñecas, y luchó por soltarse. Sin embargo, poca fuerza puede ofrecer un cuerpo cuando la mente empieza a dividirse.

**_¡Deja de desconcentrarme!_**

_¡No es mi culpa! ¿Y tú ibas a protegerme?_

**_¡Cállate! ¡No puedo concentrarme!_**

**_-_**Uno.

El cuerpo de Hakutaku empezó a boquear en busca de aire.

_¡A este paso nos matarás!_

Kurotaku reaccionó.

-**No pienso irme a ninguna parte.**

Hoozuki apretó una vez más.

-Dos.

_¡Basta! ¡Haz algo de una vez!_

**_¡Cállate! ¡Es mi cuerpo ahora!_**

_¿Tu cuerpo? ¡Ni se te ocurra!_

_-_...Tres.

Los pulgares de Hoozuki apretaron el cuello y el cuerpo gritó. De la garganta salieron dos gritos entrelazados de algo más que dolor físico.

Pero Kurotaku no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

**-¿Por qué debería irme?**-escupió, luchando por el aire-. **¿Acaso te importa?**

Los ojos de Hoozuki mostraron una chispa de ira. Se acercó al rostro del chino y dijo un solo susurro:

-Si tengo que lidiar con alguien prefiero sin ninguna duda al original.

_..._

**_No._**

Algo cayó por la mejilla de Hakutaku. Nadie supo quién se había sorprendido más; si Hakutaku, Kurotaku o Hoozuki al sentir la fría lágrima.

-_Como te odio-_susurró, antes de perder el conocimiento.

La gente que dice que el silencio es la ausencia de ruido miente. Hakutaku podía oírlo. Un zumbido largo, molesto, como el zumbido de una abeja prolongado, finísimo y agudo como un hilo, chirriante y afilado como un cristal. Durante unos segundos notó el cuerpo como de arcilla; pesado, deforme, débil y frío. Sin embargo, estaba tendido en algo cómodo y suave, como una nube. Cuando sus sentidos empezaron a espabilar, se dio cuenta de que era su cama hecha un revoltijo. En su almohada sintió un frío helador, empapado y desagradable. Y al borde de su cama, un peso.

_Oh, no_.

Se sorprendió de repente al oír sus propios pensamientos de forma libre. Se le hizo muy extraño. Se concentró e intentó oír el eco de un voz, pero solo llegaba la suya.

-¿Te has despertado?

Reconoció la voz de Hoozuki, y extrañamente no sintió ningún chispazo de ira como las últimas veces.

-Nh-se quejó, dando vueltas en la cama. Notó un sabor salado en la almohada y esbozó una mueca.

-Oh-musitó únicamente Hoozuki.

Se formó un desagradable silencio roto por ese pitido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó con la lengua pastosa. Hakutaku se sintió estúpido de repente.

-Pensaba que eso lo tenías que responder tú.

-Ah.

_Soy dueño de mis pensamientos, soy dueño de mis pensamientos, soy dueño de..._

-¿Y bien?-inquirió Hoozuki.

Hakutaku titubeó, quizás por soltar sonidos y destruir el silencio que otra cosa.

-No lo sé.

Hoozuki suspiró con fuerza y gruñó como un perro al que molestan tras la siesta.

-¿Quién era...?

-No lo sé-repitió Hakutaku.

El demonio se volvió para mirar a Hakutaku. Quería regañarlo, presionarlo, molestarlo, ya que era el original, pero le detuvo ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Hakutaku. Quizás más le detuvo ver que la criatura china no parecía consciente de ello.

-Hakutaku, ¿por qué lloras?

Hakutaku se llevó las manos a la cara. Notó las lágrimas limpias y saladas, frías, nada de esa pastosa masa roja que una vez expulsó. Se sintió imbécil, ridículo, ligero, débil, vulnerable, pero algo más libre, todo a la vez. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar con ganas, como si necesitara darle fuerza a las lágrimas. Se abrazó a su almohada y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, sin importarle ya nada. _Son mis lágrimas, son mis pensamientos, soy yo, soy yo, por favor, dime que sigo siendo yo._

-¿Hak...?

El llanto casi infantil del chino impidió a Hoozuki seguir hablando. Una cosa era molestarlo, pero otra verlo así; quizás de lo poco que le sacaba de sus casillas porque sabía que no podía atacarlo entonces de ninguna manera. Carraspeó, y con cierta torpeza lo tapó con las mantas. Con más torpeza aún intentó algo similar a acariciarle la cabeza, como intentando tranquilizarlo un poco, aunque no era algo en lo que fuera muy hábil. Tampoco era un maestro consolando, y era parco en palabras amables. Oír al otro llorar como un niño perdido era como quitarle a un demonio el cuerpo y su todo y dejarlo vulnerable. Casi tanto como Hakutaku.

-Lo siento-dijo, sin saber exactamente por qué. Buscó palabras y se enfadó consigo mismo-. Volveré más tarde. ¿Estarás mejor?

Sin dejar de llorar, Hakutaku negó con la cabeza. Hoozuki no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero Hakutaku se volvió y agarró al demonio de la manga de su kimono.

-¿No quieres que me vaya?

Entre lágrimas y cubierto por las mantas, Hakutaku asintió. Hoozuki gruñó y esbozó una mueca, sintiéndose ya no como pez fuera del agua, sino como pez en la orilla seco y muerto. No se atrevió a abrazar al chico, ni a acercarse más; mucho fue que fue capaz de dejar su mano sobre la cabeza de Hakutaku mientras lloraba como un crío que había perdido a su madre.

Fue como si pasaran horas. Poco a poco Hakutaku dejó de llorar y se acurrucó entre sus mantas volviendo a darle la espalda. No dijo nada y lo único que mascullaba era entre sollozos.

Hoozuki no podía hacer más. Él no era cercano, no era amable, no era cálido. Era un demonio, y no uno cualquiera.

Y sin embargo, sentía que algo iba mal y no podía dejarlo así.

-Hakutaku-susurró-. Yo tengo que irme. ¿Te parece bien si vuelvo otro día?

El chino reaccionó y se dio ligeramente la vuelta.

-¿Volverás?-preguntó en un hilo de voz. El demonio no notó reproche, ni amenaza, ni nada. Simplemente miedo, como si la ausencia de compañía y de una voz, una voz diferente a la...suya, acabaran por volverlo loco.

-Sí. Volveré.

Hakutaku no dijo nada, volviéndose a acurrucar, quizás más tranquilo, quizás más aliviado, o quizás de ninguna manera.

El demonio abandonó la casa. De alguna forma, sintió piedad por él y sintió el pinchazo de la preocupación por lo que le pasaba. Algo tenía que ser, porque Hakutaku a veces no se mostraba como Hakutaku.

_Soy el dueño de mis pensamientos..._

_Continuará..._


	8. X

¡Hola a todos!

Seguramente estéis bastante enfadados por este parón que he tenido. No hay palabras para describirlo y un simple "Lo siento" sé que no basta, pero igualmente es mejor tarde que nunca.

Antes que nada, siento mucho esta tan larga pausa de casi un año; me pilló finalizando el máster, a la par que un cosplay de Hakutaku (quería subir fotos y todo :C) y una serie de catastróficas desdichas que me llevaron a incluso ¡perder mi cuenta de fanfiction! Dado que yo antes usaba hotmail y diversas cuentas para roles y demás, cuando perdí la contraseña fue toda una odisea entre correos y contraseñas viejas. También pasé un bache emocional bastante malo y que aún me afecta. Lo siento mucho.

Me gustaría decir que de ninguna manera tengo planeado abandonar el fic de Heavenly Darkness; sé que a muchos les ha gustado, pero lo cierto es que, además de mis labores universitarias y demás, escribir da mucho trabajo, y había veces que simplemente estaba muy cansada. Por desgracia yo tengo un estilo de escribir que podría hasta considerar muy pesado y detallista (no me contento con una mera descripción) y además, considero que cada acción tiene su ritmo; no es lo mismo una discusión que una pelea, cada cosa tiene su tempo.

A estas alturas de la vida, no puedo tampoco decir que tenga mucho tiempo; del máster he saltado al doctorado (escribir 300 páginas de un tema específico en tres años puede parecer fácil, pero creedme; no lo está siendo) y aún me estoy peleando con el mundo editorial por la publicación de mis novelas. Ya sabéis, niños, no os metáis a escritura. Quita mucho tiempo.

No puedo daros buenas noticias; ahora mismo estoy de beca en un país extranjero y no tengo conmigo el esquema de todos los capítulos de Heavenly Darkness. Hasta Otoño de este 2016 no saldremos oficialmente de este parón.

**PERO**

No significa que no vaya a escribir fics. No puedo prometer una gran actividad, dado que tengo clases y que leer/escribir mucho para la tesis, pero es posible que de vez en cuando encontréis un one-shot o fics de capítulos autoconclusivos para amenizar un poco la espera. Me sabría muy mal dejar ese fic sin terminar, más que nada porque veo que a muchos ha ido gustando.

Así que espero que podáis perdonarme y ser pacientes. Cualquier duda que tengáis, os la responderé muy gratamente en cuanto pueda. ¡Un saludo!

La ahora conocida como Neverminder


End file.
